Escoge
by Ryuunosuke Akasaka
Summary: Pasaron unos meses después de que Louise y Saito comenzaran su vida matrimonial, pero a medida que se reencuentra con sus amigos, comienza a desarrollar nuevos sentamientos...y esto se vera una elección, Saito tendrá que escoger su futuro con la chica que realmente ame...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Una vida complicada**

Han pasado aproximadamente 3 meses desde que el héroe caballero Saito de Hiraga se casó en santo matrimonio con Louise, tercera hija de la honorable familia Valliere, después de que finalmente el mal fue derrotado, las guerras entre países se terminaron y la paz abundó.Saito no tendría que preocuparse mas, ahora lo importante para el, era tratar de ser un buen esposo en su complicada vida como el nuevo señor Valliere, y próximo heredero de la peculiar pareja se encontraban en el patio de la mansion, Saito estaba arrancando las malas hierbas con una cara de disgusto mientras Louise estaba recostada en una silla de jardín, alado estaba una mesa pequeña y redonde, sobre esta un vaso con limonada y una sombrilla para el sol.

—Anda Louise, dejame llamar a los trabajadores para que me echen una mano, ¡es mucha hierba! —se quejaba Saito mientras soplaba en sus manos cuales ya estaban maltratadas del arduo trabajo del muchacho.

—¡No! —lo dijo severamente—.Ese es tu castigo por coquetear con Siesta a mis espaldas.

—Pero ya te dije que ella fue la que se metió al baño —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Y p-pensar que si no hubiera entrado...tu y ella hubieran...¡AH!, mejor sigue trabajando —gritó con una cara de enojo y sonrojo.

—¡Si, ama! —continuo con el labor sin mirar atrás.

—Es increíble, que este estúpido perro, haya querido h-hacerlo con la empleada y no con su dueña —al decir esto en voz alta, se calló, estaba roja por lo que dijo.

Esto fue como un shock para Saito, que al escuchar esto no sabía como responder.

—¡Hacerlo!, ¡¿A que te refieres con eso Louise?! —se levantó y la miro fijamente—.Como crees que yo haría eso, dime algo, si yo hubiera querido hacer algo así con otra chica y no contigo, ¡ya lo hubiera echo!

Louise se levantó y lo miro sonrojada.

—Saito...

—Pero no he echo nada, ¿sabes por qué? porque te amo, y estoy esperando el momento, que la primera persona seas tú, nadie mas, solo tú.

—Saito, yo también quiero que la primera persona seas tú y solo tú —Louise se sonrojo y con los ojos cerrados.

—Louise... —la abraza—.Volvamos a la mansión...

—¡Saito!...

Colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Louise y ambos caminaron hacia su hogar, pero de repente las runas en la mano de Saito, hablaron, era Derf, la antigua espada del joven cuyo espíritu habitaba ahora en las runas...

—¡Hey!, compañero, que buen discurso para librarte del trabajo que te puso de castigo Louise —dijo, seguido rió, cosa que al escuchar Louise se molesto y Saito se puso azul del miedo.

—¡Sa...i...to! —estrujo la varita que tenía en su mano—.Ahora no solo tendrás que limpiar el patio, ¡Si no limpiaras todo el Do Ornielle como castigo por engañar a tu ama con un cuento falso.

—¡Pero!...

—Y encima te atreves a cuestionar lo que te dice tu ama, eres un perro idiota...¡Explosion!

Louise sacó el hechizo de su varita, haciendo estallar a Saito...

—¡Lo siento! —gritó pero Louise siguió castigandolo.

Mientras tanto en el país de Gallia, la reina Charlotte (Tabitha), estaba leyendo un libro como suele hacerlo siempre al frente suyo una enorme librería, ya era de saber que a ella le encantaba leer, Irukuku en su forma humana estaba durmiendo en su cama, todo estaba tranquilo.

—Interesante —Tabitha cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, se paró y lo puso en su lugar, subió con ayuda de una escalera a lo alto del librero para agarrar otro, pero no se dio cuenta y tropezó cayendo al suelo y un poco de libros encima de ella.

—Ah...dolor...¿Qué es esto? —dijo en voz baja, recogió uno de los libros que estaba caídos, este estaba lleno de polvo, ella lo limpió y al ver la portada, sus ojos se agrandaron—.''Ivaldi, el héroe''.

Esto le trajo muchos recuerdos, entre ellos, uno muy especial...

**Recuerdos**

Ella estaba sentada un tronco, leyendo un libro, y de repente un joven se acerca a ella..,

''—¡Ah Tabitha!, ¿Desde cuando estas despierta? —dijo una voz.''

''—No, hace un rato —respondió.''

''—¿Y eso? —volvió a preguntar.''

''— ''Ivaldi, el héroe'', un libro de mi infancia —respondió.''

El joven se acerca a ella y esta se ruboriza.

''—Ya veo...ojalá pudiera leer toda esas palabras —dijo, mientras hablaba era observado por Tabitha.''

''—Yo puedo enseñarte —dijo sonrojada.''

**Fin de los recuerdos.**

Ella recordó aquel momento, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquel joven, y abrazando el libro contra su pecho susurró.

—Saito...

Pero de repente alguien toco la puerta. Tabitha recobró su postura como reina y puso el libro en un escritorio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó

—Su majestad, la señorita Siesta ya llegó, quiere verla —dijo el súbdito.

—Esta bien, que pase...

—Entendido —el señor salió de la habitación.

—(¿Siesta?, ¡oh!, el favor que me pidió Louise...)

**Recuerdos...**

''—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Tabitha''

''—Necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo Louise con una expresión de molestia y sonrojo.''

''—¿Favor? —dijo confundida.''

''—Quiero que cuides de mi empleada Siesta por unos días, es que creo que debe aprender a no meterse a los baños cuando están ocupados —dijo con los brazos cruzados y sonrojada.''

''—Esta bien...''

**Fin de los recuerdos.**

—Pasa...

—¡Hola miss Charlotte! —dijo Siesta haciendo una reverencia.

—Por favor solo dime Tabitha, necesitó que lleves a Irukuku a una alcoba, ya es tardé e iré a dormir —dijo en voz baja como lo hace habitualmente.

—Está bien —soltó las maletas y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba Irukuku profundamente dormida, la comenzó a mover haciendo que se despertara.

—¿Qué ya es de mañana? ¿nee? —dijo con los ojos entreabiertos.

— Acompáñame te llevaré a una habitación mas cómoda para que descanses —la ayudo a caminar por lo que Irukuku todavía estaba con sueño y caminaba torpemente.

Cuando ambas dejaron la habitación, Tabitha recogió el lbro, lo observó durante unos instantes y lo volvió a dejar donde los minutos y Siesta volvió a la habitación, al entrar Tabitha ya estaba cambiada para dormir.

—Hay una habitación a la izquierda, por favor úsala para que puedas descansar —dijo Tabitha en voz baja.

—¡S-sí! —cogió sus maletas y salió de la habitación.

Cuando ya estaba sola, Tabitha cogió el libro, se acostó en su cama sin soltar el libro, se arropó y seguido lo abrió para leer un poco.

—''Ningún héroe vendrá por mi'' —leyó lo que decía, esta frase le trajo tantos recuerdos—.Que gran mentira.

Sonrío y cuando ya cerro sus ojos para dormir susurró...

—Saito, mi Ivaldí...

Abrazó con fuerza el libro hasta quedarse completamente dormida...

**Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo 2: Reflexión

**Capitulo 2: Reflexion...**  
Era mas de media noche, todos en el reino de Gallia estaba ya descansando, pero por alguna razón, Charlotte (Tabitha), no podía dormir, se había despertado media hora antes, no sabía porque, solo se mantenía ahí, tumbada en su cama, acostada de lado, pasaron los minutos y decidió levantarse, sin hacer ningún ruido salió de su habitación y caminó hasta el balcó vez allí, contempló las estrellas que decoraban aquélla magnifica y bella noche, la luz de las lunas se reflejaban en las gafas de Tabitha, por ello, decidió apartar la mirada, observó la ciudad que estaba a vista de su castillo y suspiró.

—_Toda esta gente ahora depende de mi, este país entero confía en que haga bien mi labor como reina...es mucha la responsabilidad que ahora tengo_—pensó profundamente mientras una enorme tristeza le provocaba un nudo en su garganta, ahogándola completamente en un deseo infinito de llorar.

Sin darse cuenta una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla hasta caer como una simple gota, ella no demostraba expresión alguna, solo derramaba lagrimas mientras observaba aún la ciudad.

—_Ya no tengo libertad alguna, ahora soy reina y no puedo moverme de aquí, de seguro mas adelante, me casaré con algún rey de otro país para así formar una alianza, en contra de mi voluntad tendré que estar con el, por el bien del país, vivir toda una farsa, hasta encontrar un heredero que de seguro será mi futuro hijo , nombrarlo nuevo rey y fallecer como toda una buena y noble emperatriz, marcarán mi retrato en un marco y colgaran mi imagen en el salón junto a todos los demás y antiguos reyes de este país y mi historia será reconocida como ''Charlotte, otra mas del montón''_—guardó silencio y solo se deprimió.

Alzó la mirada para poder ver las dos lunas, respiró lentamente y susurró.

—_Si tan solo hubiera podido ser felíz con la persona con la que he anhelado estar..._

Al decir esto le vino a su mente la imagen de aquel joven que conmovió su frío y duro corazón, después del incidente que tubo su madre, dejo de ser aquella niña soñadora y se volvió una joven realista y pesimista en todos los aspectos, la felicidad era algo que para ella era imposible volver a tener, se juró a si misma, en aquel entonces, concentrarse en el bienestar de su madre, no descansaría hasta poder hacer pagar a todos aquellos que le provocaron aquel la secuestraron por orden de su tío, Joseph, y le anunciaron que sería envenenada para compartir el mismo destino que su madre, toda esperanza fue aplastada, ya no vendría ningun héroe por ella, no vendría nadie...

—_Saito..._

De repente recordó ese libro, ''Ivaldi, el héroe'', recordó aquél momento, en que se encontraba sollozando depresivamente sobre la cama de su madre, en ese instante en que se encontraba en ese precipicio de desgracia y tristeza, escucho su voz.

—_Tabitha_—dijo una voz.

—_¡Tabitha!_—dijeron en unisono un grupo de jovenes.

—_Ya ha pasado todo_—volvió a decir esa voz.

Recordó ese momento especial, eran todos ellos, sus...amigos._''¿Por qué?''_, era la pregunta que ella se hacía, porque ellos fueron en su rescate, nos le debía nada a ellos, ni ellos tampoco a ella, entonces, ¿Por qué la rescataron?.Sonrió al pensar que en ese momento ella sollozó en frente de sus, amigos, se sentía tan conmovida, tan aliviada, tan...feliz.

—Gracias —dijo en voz alta a la nada—.Ojala pudiera repetir esos momentos con ustedes, chicos, si tan solo...si tan solo hubiera podido pasar mas tiempo contigo, Saito.

Le vino a la mente, aquél beso que tubo con el, sabía que si hacía esto despertaría, una vez mas los poderes mágicos en Louise, pues sabía perfectamente que ella no quería perderlo a Saito, porque lo amaba.

—_Ya no soy nada_—decía Louise entre quejidos.

—_Entonces, yo me quedaré con el_—dijo ella con un rubor en sus mejillas pero sin cambiar alguna expresión en su rostro.

_Se acercó a Saito y puso su mano derecha en su mejilla, acariciándolo._

—_Saito, mi Ivaldi..._

_''Te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas, Tabitha será tu caballero''._

_Finalmente acercó sus labios contra los de el, y lo besó, disfrutando cada momento, por mas que las intenciones eran de despertar los poderes de Louise , ella lo hizo porque no podía guardar mas esos sentimientos por Saito, su ''Ivaldi''._

Cerró sus ojos y se mordió los labios, contendiendo el deseo de poder volver a probar esos labios del hombre al que tanto anhelaba, al que se le entregó en cuerpo y alma, esos deseos lujuriosos por estar con el y solamente con el...

Decidió regresar a su cama e intentar dormir, ya era muy tarde y si seguía afuera iba a pescar un caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, la imagen de una Tabitha tomada de la mano con un Saito totalmente enamorado de ella se convertían en un deseo por el cual, la reina Charlotte estaba dispuesto a el total honor de la nobleza por cumplir un amor imposible, era un preció que estaba dispuesta a pagar...

Mientras tanto en Do Ornielle, una montaña de malas hierbas amontonadas por do quier y un gran terreno limpió como tomate rojo fueron el esfuerzo de Saito quien se encontraba tirado, totalmente fatigado, jadeaba en cortos respiros, observaba sus manos que ya representaban cortadas por el largo trabajo que hizo.

—Espero que mañana Louise me perdone —decía con un tono cómico—.Pero todo esto es culpa tuya Der.

—...

—Tonto si hubieras cerrado el pico y no comentabas nada, mi plan habría funcionado y no tendría que estar cortando estas malas hierbas a estas horas de la noche.

—Mira el lado bueno, compañero, estamos ante un bella noche, no todo el tiempo podemos ver un cielo así —dijo la voz de Der que provenían de las runas de la mano de Saito.

Al oir esto Saito observó el cielo.

—¡Hey!, tienes razón, esta noche esta hermosa...pero no puedo dejar de trabajar para ver solo esto, ¡tengo que avanzar!.

Y el joven siguió arrancando las malas hierbas esperando terminar pronto su trabajo para poder descansar.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro de Louise, quien se sentía incomoda y se despertó, se levantó de su cama semidormida, se acerco al tocador y comenzó a peinar su cabello, se arreglo con un poco de ropa que tenía en su armario, era el mismo uniforme de la academia que solía usar siempre, una falda corta, color negro, una blusa de mangas de largas color blanca, una capa negra sujetada por una insignia que se situaba en el cuello, con el signo de una vez terminó de cambiarse miro al lado izquierdo de su cama y se deprimió al recordar el mal comportamiento que tubo con Saito, no debió enviarlo a hacer todo ese trabajo.

—Tal vez exageré un poco...¡ya sé!, iré a hablar con el, y me disculparé.

Mientras tanto, ya casí terminando lo que es el territorio de Do Ornielle se encontraba Saito tirado en el montón de malas hierbas arrancadas, estaba profundamente dormido mientras roncaba, a lo lejos se veía un carruaje que se iba acercando a la posición de Saito.

—¡Saito-san! —decía la voz de una rubia con una gran figura, lo que mas se notaba sobre ella eran sus grandes senos, que rebotaban arriba y abajo al son que ella iba a corriendo, con la mano alzada la movía de izquierda a derecha y volvió a gritar—.¡Saito-san!

—¿Ehh! —se levantó semidormido y con los ojos entreabiertos.

La joven tropezó con una rama y cayó encima de Saito.

—¡Oh! lo siento Saito no era mi intención —se disculpó lamentada

Pero Saito no respondió pues tenía los pechos de la joven en todo su rostro y por lo grande que eran no podía responder, casi estaba ahogándose ahí.

—_Que bonita es la vida_—pensó Saito rojo de la vergüenza y con los ojos blancos y ovalados.

No tan lejos de ahí estaba Louise quien pensaba en una manera en la cual disculparse y al mismo tiempo no indignarse.

—¿Cómo podría disculpar? ''_Saito lo siento, exageré fuí una tonta''_¡No!, le estaría dando un metodo en el que me pueda insultar y no pueda responder, pero ¡¿Por qué me estaré disculpando?, yo soy su ama y el es mi familiar no hay necesidad de disculparme, ademas el no tiene el derecho a resentirse —se molestó—.Pero...aparte de eso yo soy su esposa y el es mi marido no puedo tratarlo así...tendré que...

Justo llega donde se encontraba Saito y la joven rubia tumbada encima de el, al ver esto ella se quedo sonrojada, molesta, con los ojos como dos puntos, y con su mano señalándolo que a la vez estaba temblorosa.

—¿Q-q-qué e-estas h-haciendo Saito? —cerró los ojos como dos rayas y sacó su varita cual estaba ya brillando.

Saito tenía una cara de tonto hasta que escucho la voz de Louise y se separó rápidamente de Tiffa, la joven elfo tenía una cara de vergüenza y con la mirada hacia abajo.

—No veras Louise, lo que pasa es que...

—¡ Cállate!, tu ama te está dando la oportunidad de reconsiderar un castigo, y pensar que yo venía con las intenciones de disculparme y arreglar las cosas —lo apuntó con la vara.

—¡Louise! ¡espera! ¡deja que te explique las cosas! —gritó Saito cubriéndose en posición de defensa y con la cara azul del miedo.

—¡E-eres un p-perro idiota y pervertido! —Louise ya estaba con los ojos rojos—.¡Explosion!

Uso su hechizo el cual lo hizo estallar a Saito haciendo que este quedara con los ojos como unas espirales mientras tambaleaba su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—¡Hey chicos, ¿Por qué tanta bulla? —decía la voz de una joven morena de pelo rojo, cual había salido del carruaje, al mismo tiempo bajo también una joven de pelo rubió, con dos trenzas e cada lado.

—¿Otra vez peleando? ustedes no tienen remedio —se puso la mano en la frente.

—¡Kirche, Montmorency! —dijeron al unisono Saito y Louise—.¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Los jóvenes se organizaron y cuando ya se calmó Louise, Kirche y Montmorency explicaron la razón de por qué estaba allí.

—Verán, hace poco llegó Irukuku a la academia con un mensaje de Tabitha, ella organizará una fiesta en 3 días, el lugar será el castillo de Gallia ella quería que todos nosotros fuéramos, y nosotras personalmente vinimos a darles el mensaje —explicó Kirche—.Así que Louise espero que estés agradecida.

—En realidad Irukuku se quedo a descansar pues viajó todo lo que fue de Gallia hasta Tristain y estaba cansada, así que como no había nadie mas disponible vinimos nosotras —gota estilo anime—.Y bueno ¿irán?.

—Por supuesto que sí, hace tiempo que no veo a Tabitha, quisiera hablar con ella nuevamente —dijo Saito con una sonrisa—.¿Vamos Louise?

—¡Claro! —contestó alegre la joven.

—¡Entonces vamos! —dijo Tiffa con un tono alegre.

—¡Oh! Tiffa, disculpa, todavía sigues en suelo...

Saito le extendió la mano y esta la tomó, al levantarse volvió a tropezar y cayó encima de Saito el cual la mantuvo pero sin darse cuenta tenía ambas manos sobre los grandes pechos de Tiffa, se sintió horrorizado al escuchar la voz entredientes de Louise quien decía su nombre.

—¡Sa..i...to!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente!

—¡Perro idiota! ¡EXPLOSION!

—¡LO SIENTO!

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Qué es el amor?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Qué es el amor?**

Era una mañana hermosa y pacífica en el castillo de Gallia, la princesa Charlotte se despertó muy temprano, salió de su cama junto con su bastón sigilosamente para poder tomarse sus únicos minutos libres y dedicarlos a la lectura, se sentó en una silla, en el balcón, le agradaba leer en un buen los minutos y ya estaba saliendo el sol naciente, fue un bello espectáculo que logro ver Tabitha quien no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa por el bello paisaje que estaba contemplando, pero se vio obligada a volver a su cara seria debido a la interrupción de una persona.

—Onee-sama ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿nee? —pregunto Irukuku, con su típica voz infantil mientras se restregaba los ojos por el sueño que aún tenía.

—Leyendo —contestó con un tono frio, como Tabitha habitualmente responde.

—Onee-sama, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo con un rubor, y no el que lleva siempre en sus mejillas, otro estilo de rubor.

—Dime —dijo Tabitha sin despegar la mirada del libro que leía.

—¿Qué es el amor? —dijo inocentemente.

Tabitha al escuchar esto se sorprendió, no se esperaba este tipo de preguntas de parte de alguien y muchos menos de Irukuku, la miro fijamente a los ojos, con un expresión seria.

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta? —dijo Tabitha con un tono serio.

—Es que en la noche cuando Siesta me llevaba a mi habitación, tropecé y caí duro y feo —dijo con una sonrisa—.Y con ese golpe, se me quito el sueño, así que le pregunté a Siesta si quería hacer algo, ella me contestó que deseaba poder pasear por los jardines del castillo, así que me transforme en mi forma dragon y la llevé a dar un paseo, seguido decidimos pasear por toda la ciudad, pero de repente nos detuvimos al ver algo muy extraño, eran dos personas, uno se sostenía de la mano del otro, la chica estaba llorando y el otro solo la miraba.

Tabitha, le prestó absoluta atención a lo que relataba su querida hermana.

—Continua...—cerró el libro y lo dejo en sus piernas.

—Esta bien, después el chico la abrazó y le dijo algo como ''Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado'' y luego la chica lo beso —hizo una expresión de asco al decir esto—.Pero Siesta entre lagrimas dijo ''Pero que hermoso es ver un amor tan verdadero'' y yo no lograba entender cual era lindo en eso, solo se estaban pasando saliva, yo no quisiera llegar a ser eso nunca, así que me quede con la duda porque ustedes hacen eso y cuando se lo pregunté a Siesta me respondió ''El amor es un sentimiento muy bello'' pero no me explico nada con solo eso, así que decidí preguntarte a tí porque...¿a ti te gustaba ese chico, Saito, verdad?

—Si —dijo ocultando su mirada con el cerquillo de su cabello.

—Quería que me explicaras que fue eso que sentiste que te hizo por poco, dejar el titulo de reina por el —se puso las manos detras de la cabeza y puso una cara de duda—.Onee-sama, ¿qué es el amor?.

Tabitha se levantó de la silla y caminó dándole la espalda a Irukuku, miro el sol naciente y tomando aire respondió.

—Veras, cuando sucedió el incidente con mi madre, yo no volví a tener algún sentimiento, alegría, amor, miedo...nada de eso —se dio la vuelta—.Pero cuando me secuestraron, yo comencé a sentir, comencé a sentir miedo, tristeza, odio, eran mucho el dolor que tenía hasta que Saito me rescató, fue como en el libro que leí ''Ivaldi, héroe'', el era Ivaldi y yo...era Lew.

Al decir esto se sonrojó, pero continuó con lo que decía, Irukuku prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía, pero luego contestó.

—Onee-sama

—¿Si?

—No querrás decir cuando todos nosotros te rescatamos —se la quedo viendo con una mirada de sarcasmo.

—Ah, si, ustedes —se sonrojo aún mas—.Continuo; después de eso comencé a sentirme atraída por el, era la primera vez que...me sentía así por alguien, y estaba totalmente dispuesta a quedarme con Saito, cueste lo que cueste...

—Pero Onee-sama ahora Saito está casado con Louise, ¿eso no quiere decir que fallaste a tu palabra? —dijo inconscientemente.

—Probablemente, cuando estuve presente en ese casamiento, por mas sonrisas que disimulara, por dentro mi corazón era vilmente aplastado, y nadie lo notaba, finalmente tube que tirar la toalla, pude notar que tanto como yo, la reina Henrietta estaba igual, le pude ver el rostro a Tiffa y Siesta, estaban disimulando...

—Pero...

—Bueno, ¿que se puede hacer?, al final Louise gano, se quedo con Saito y ahora vive con el —dijo en un tono triste con la cabeza agachada.

—_Onee-sama no se da cuenta que se esta saliendo del tema por completo, será mejor no seguir preguntando _—puso una cara de disgusto—.Lo siento Onee-sama...

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —la miró.

—Porque te puse de mal humor al recordarte aquél amor fallido —agacho la mirada.

—Si es por eso no te disculpes, sé que aún no he respondido tu pregunta, pero será mejor que se lo preguntes a Louise o Saito cuando lleguén a la fiesta, su amor es verdadero, ellos saben muchos mas que yo sobre este tema —le contestó.

—Esta bien, y ¿cuándo llegan?

—Según una carta de Kirche, probablemente en tres o cuatro horas —dijo, finalmente se retiró del lugar sin decir una palabra, aunque no lo pareciera ella estaba bastante lastimada con lo que te tubo que decir—.Nos vemos luego.

—Onee-sama...

Mientras tanto a unos pocos kilómetros un carruaje se dirigía por la ruta de la frontera, hacia el castillo de Gallia, el jínete era nada mas que Guiche, cual también había sido invitado para asisitir dentro del carruaje estaban; Louise, Saito, Kirche, Montmorency y Tiffa.

—Oie Kirche, ¿solo nosotros vamos a ir? —preguntó Louise.

—También ira la reina con sus escoltas, los otros chicos se retrasaron por estarse cambiando, pero también irán —respondió Kirche.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?, ¡tengo hambre! —se quejó Saito con ambas manos en su estomago.

—¡ Cállate perro! —le grito Louise.

—¿Sigues molesta por lo que paso con Tiffa? —dijo con un tono molesto.

Al escuchar esto Tiffa agachó la mirada con un rubor.

—Lo siento Louise, no era mi intención...

—¡Claro que no!, no era tu intención el seducir a mi esposo con esas dos enormes cosas que tienes ahí —dijo furiosa y señalándolo.

—Lo siento...

—¡Hey!, gritarme a mi pero no metas a Tiffa en esto —grito molesto.

—¡Saito! —dijo Tiffa sonrojada

—¿Ahora la defiendes a ella? —reclamó Louise.

—Pues si, la defiendo —gritó.

—¿A si van las cosas? —se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Pues si! — también se volteó.

—Ni después de casados dejan las peleas —dijo Montmorency con una mirada sarcástica.

—Así son ellos dos —dijo riendo Kirche.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegaron al castillo donde fueron recibidos por los subditos, cuales les indicaron las habitaciones donde temporalmente se instalarían, los jóvenes bajaron emocionados por los que les salió del carruaje de un salto, miro a todos los lados con una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo con gran vigor.

—¡Vaya y pensar que todo esto es de Tabitha!, ya quiero verla —dijo Saito ansioso y emocionada.

—¿Veo que estas bastante emocionado por ver a Tabitha? —dijo Louise con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!, hace tiempo que no la veo — contestó molesto.

Comenzaron a discutir como pasa siempre pero esta vez un súbdito interrumpió la pelea.

—Por favor acompáñenme para que puedan ver a la reina Charlotte —Louise y Saito se tranquilizaron y decidieron hacerle caso al señor.

Los jóvenes lo siguieron hasta llegar a la sala principal, todos los súbditos se agacharon en señal de honor, los caballeros bajaron sus escudos y dejaron pasar los chicos, al fondo se podía ver el asiento de la reina, muy bien decorado con signos de oro, y con un acolchado de terciopelo color rojo, Tabitha estaba sentado en el con su típica expresión de frialdad, y en voz baja los saludo.

—Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos —dijo con voz baja, se levantó de su trono y alzó su bastón en forma horizontal, seguido bajo los escalones y se puso al frente de todos ellos—.Saito, Kirche, Montmorency, Guiche y...Louise, bienvenido sean a Gallia, mi reino.

Hubo un silencio pero Saito lo rompió diciendo con gran vigor.

—¡Hola Tabitha! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! —Saito se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente alzándola, haciendo que se le cayera el baston, se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió, no se esperaba semejante saludo, todos en la sala se quedaron con una expresión de horror, a su querida reina la habían tratado con semejante vulgaridad.

—Saito, por favor bájame —dijo en susurro.

—¡Vaya!, ¿Cuánto haz crecido?, haz cambiado bastante —ignoro por completo las palabras de esta.

—Yo no veo ningún cambio en Tabitha, Saito exagera mucho —gota estilo anime—.Pero ¿qué se le puede hacer, yo también estoy contenta por ver a mi mejor amiga.

Kirche se acerco y cuando Saito la bajo a Tabitha, ambos le dieron un estrujoso abrazo a esta que solo se quedo con una expresión seria, como solo se quedo de brazos cruzados pues estaba celosa de lo bien que Saito trataba a Tabitha.

—¿Louise no vas a saludarla a Tabitha? —preguntó Guiche con su clásico tono de don Juan.

—¡Hola!

Tabitha se molesto por el tono de Louise pero no le respondió nada, solo volteó el rostro y caminó hacia una puerta.

—Vengan...preparé un banquete para su llegada —dijo señalando con su bastón.

—¿Enserio?, ¡Que generosa eres Tabitha! —dijo Saito agradecido.

—No es nada...

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa donde un delicioso y exquisito banquete les sentado en la mesa, dieron sus agradecimientos y comenzaron a comer, Saito de manera muy atolondrada, mientras los demás lo observaban con una cara de decepción.

—Mas despacio Saito, a este paso te vas a atorar —dijo Montmorency.

—No puedo evitarlo esto está delicioso —siguió comiendo de manera vulgar.

—Estupido perro, ni modales tienes en la mesa, un perro es un perro y eso no cambia por nada —Louise cerró los ojos con una expresión de furia, y comenzó a comer elegantemente y despacio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le apuntó con el tenedor cual tenía una salchicha enterrada.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Tiffa? —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Esto...

—¡Ya basta! —Saito se levantó, miro a Tabitha—.¿Dónde queda el baño?

—Al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda —dijo sin dejar de comer.

Saito se retiro dejando su plato todavía completo, Louise grito con rabia y siguió comiendo, los demás chicos trataron de calmarla a la joven, pero esta no cambiaba su tanto Saito comenzó a quejarse mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—Es increible, no entiendo porqué mi esposa aún después de casados no confía en mi, que clase de mujer es esta —gruñido—.Un buen baño apuesto que me relajara.

Continuó caminando, una vez llegó al baño se quito la ropa y se metió a la bañera, finalmente se recostó y respiró lenta y relajadamente, cerró sus ojos un momentos.

—Louise, ¿por qué eres tan dificil de entender? —pero de repente fue interrumpido, alguién golpeaba la ventana que estaba cerca de la bañera—.¿Ah? estamos en un piso alto, ¿quién podría llegar hasta aquí?

Retiró las cortinas y para su sorpresa era...

—¡Sylphid!, el familiar de Tabitha ¿Qué haces...

El dragón golpeo suavemente las ventanas dando una señal de que le abran, Saito las abrió y este metió su cabeza.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? —preguntó mientras acariciaba a la bestia.

—Gruñido —de repente esté brillo y tomo su forma humana, Irukuku, está estaba de pie, desnuda, en la bañera con Saito el cual al verla, se puso rojo y se tapó los ojos.

—Oie ponte ropa, estas desnuda —dijo Saito evitando verla.

—¡Que frio!, cierra la ventana —ella se acercó y cerró las ventanas, seguido volvió a la bañera y se acercó a Saito el cual estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Q-qué quieres? —preguntó aún sonrojado.

—Veras, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Qué es el amor? —dijo con una mirada seria.

—¡El amor!, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Solo responde.

—Si responde, ¿sales de aquí?

—¡Si!

—Esta bien, verás el amor es un sentimiento que...

—¡Eso ya lo sé!, quiero saber ¿qué es amar? y por qué ustedes se pasan saliva cuando están ''enamorados'' —ella se acerca—.Anda vamos ¡dime!.

—Eso, amar es querer mucho a una persona —explicó.

—¿Cómo yo quiero a Onee-sama? —dijo ilusionada.

—Algo por el estilo, solo que esto es querer de manera distinta, es cuando ves a esa persona que quieres mucho y no la ves de la misma manera, la ves de manera diferente, tu corazón late cada vez mas fuerte cuando estas con esa persona, eso es amar.

—Ohh...

—Y respecto a eso que le dices ''pasarse saliva'' en realidad se llama ''besar'' —explicó.

—¿Besar?, y ¿Cómo es eso?

—¡Ah! —sonrojado—.Ehm, pues consiste en que una persona, del sexo opuesto, acerca su rostro a la otra persona...

—¿Así? —Irukuku acerca su rostro hacia Saito, levantándose un poco y apegándose contra el, pecho con pecho, haciendo que este se pongo rojo.

—¡Ah!, pues...

—¡Continua!

—Si, ehm, pues acerca su rostro, y la otra también acerca su rostro y... Irukuku se acerca aún mas y..esta cierra los ojos y... Irukuku cierra los ojos y...esta perso..persona apega sus labios contra la otra.

Irukuku se acerca aún mas casi topando los labios de Saito.

—¿Eso hacen? —susurró

—Si...

—Veamos...

Irukuku se acerca aún y finalmente apega sus labios contra los de Saito, besándolo, este se quedo totalmente en shock, su compañera se apoyaba con ambas manos en la pared mientras este las bajaba cerrando lentamente los ojos y disfrutando aquel beso és de unos minutos Irukuku se separó, y lo miro seriamente.

—Con que esto es besar...¡me gusta! —recobró su clasica expresión alegre—.Intentemos durar mas, quiero seguir probando esto de besar.

*Toc Toc*

—Eh...¡llaman a la puerta! rápido ¡sal por la ventana y recobra tu forma de Sylphid! —esté alzó la mano pero Irukuku se la bajo y lo observó—.Pero...

—No, ellos pueden esperar, solo disfruta...—el tapo los labios con un dedo y seguido puso sus dos manos en la mejilla de Saito y lo volvió a besar.

Saito dejo de resistirse y correspondió al beso, puso sus manos en la cintura de Irukuku y esta se mantenía con ambas manos en la mejillas de tocando pero no abrieron hasta que se abrió la puerta de un abrió los ojos para ver quien era y para su mala suerte eran Tabitha y Louise quienes lo observaban con una mirada de sorpresa.

—¡Sa...i..to! —dijo Louise con tono molesto, pero ocultaba su mirada con su pelo—.No puedo creerlo...

—Irukuku...Saito...—dijo Tabitha con una mirada de sorpresa.

—Espera ¡Tabitha, Louise!, ¡no es lo que parece! —se separó rápidamente de Irukuku, sin salir de la bañera pues seguía desnudo, la chica de pelo azul solo observaba la escena con una mirada de inocencia.

—Irukuku...

—¡Cierto! —esta lo abrazó a Saito de frente y se dirgió hacia Tabitha—.Onee-sama ¡ya se que es amor!

Irukuku solo sonrió mientras Saito estaba totalmente impactado, Louise decepcionada y Tabitha sorprendida...por culpa de una curiosidad, terminaron en un incomodo enredo...

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4:La fiesta de Tabitha Parte 1

**Capitulo 4: La fiesta de Tabitha (Parte 1)**

Saito se soltó bruscamente de Irukuku, la cual cayó dentro de la bañera, salió apoyando su cabeza en el filo, con una expresión de una inocente niña confundida, este agarró una toalla y se la amarro para cubrirse, Tabitha se sentía por dentro completamente indignada, enojada y algo triste, se resistía a no acercarse y bofetear a su familiar, pero tenía que ser consciente que ella fue la que provocó todo este mal entendido, nunca debió responderle esa pregunta a Irukuku, pero tampoco se esperaba que ella por su cuenta vaya hacer tremendo alboroto.

—Onee-sama, ¿qué paso? —preguntó con un tono infantil.

Tabitha agachó la mirada y respondió con una voz seria y fría.

—Nada...no fue tu culpa, después de todo —ella volteó su rostro hacia la izquierda, donde podía ver a Saito discutiendo con Louise, por lo que veía, esto era muy diferente a las peleas anteriores, esto iba...enserio.

Louise y Saito discutían con palabras duras y serias.

—¡Ya te dije que fue ella la que se metió mientras yo me bañaba! —gritó.

—¡No te creo!, eso era de esperarse de ti, nos peleamos por unos instantes y le mueves la cola a cualquiera que se te ofrezca, ¿verdad?, eres un ¡Perro idiota! —lo miró a los ojos.

—¿No confías en mi?, después por todo lo que pasamos, ¡¿No confías en mi?! —reclamó.

—¡T-Te odio! —al decir esto no tubo piedad, seguido le dio una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte que le viró el rostro hacia un lado, Saito no se lo podía creer, con todo lo que dijo, quedo en shock.

Louise le dió la espalda y caminó con la cabeza agachada, Saito reaccionó y trató de detenerla pero cuando la iba a seguir, Tabitha se interpone entre ellos dos, le pone la mano en el pecho de Saito dándole una señal de que se detuviera, y le tomó del brazo a Louise la cual volteó sorprendida.

—Saito, vete —dijo con una voz seria—.Louise, quiero hablar contigo.

Ambas chicas le dieron la espalda al joven el cual solo se quedo totalmente sorprendido, no entendía que exactamente paso, ¿ya no lo ama?, ¿será que en verdad, lo odia?, cada pregunta se resonaba como un eco en su cabeza, era doloroso, pero mantuvo su compostura y decidió avanzar hacia su habitación.

—¡Saito, espera! —gritó Irukuku.

—¿Qué quieres? —la miró con unos ojos profundos, esto la atemorizó a la chica.

—Quiero disculparme, no tenía idea que esta clase de acciones pudieran causar tanto daño, escuche lo que Louise dijo, sé que de alguna manera te afecto, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para...

—Eso ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho está —Saito le sonrió y puso su mano en la mejilla de la joven la cual se ruborizó—.De alguna manera, me cuesta creer que tu forma original sea Sylphid, un dragón.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Si todos los dragones, en realidad son hermosas chicas como tu, me hubiera gustado tener uno —esto la sonrojo a Irukuku—.Sabes, para ser tu primera vez, besas bastante bien.

—Saito...

—No te sientas mal por nada, de echo te agradezco, de no haber sido por tí, nunca hubiera descubierto lo que realmente Louise sentía por mi —finalmente dejo el lugar dejándola sola a Iruku la cual por dentro, raramente algo le sucedía, su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente, y al sentir esto recordó lo que Saito le había dicho hace unos momentos.

_''_—_Tu corazón late cada vez mas fuerte cuando estas con esa persona, eso es amar.''_

—Será posible que...

Al decir esto, recordó su beso con el, esto la estremeció, meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro, en signo de negación, pero se detuvo unos instantes para poder simplemente lamerse los labios, seguido mordió su labio inferior, quería otro beso de ese chico.

Tabitha y Louise entraron en una de las habitaciones, hubo un grave silencio durante unos instantes, ambas se sentaron en una mesa, cada vez que la pelirosa quería hablar, la voz se le quebraba pensando en todo lo que dijo, Tabitha comprendía por lo que pasaba Louise, así que ella empezó a hablar.

—¿Tu amas a Saito? —le preguntó.

—Lo amaba, ahora, no se... —dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado evitando tener que ver a los ojos a Tabitha.

—Ya veo...

Se levantó de su silla, y la miro fijamente.

—Hace tiempo, tuvimos una conversación similar, si la recuerdas o no, no me interesa, pero ya te lo he dicho, yo me quedaré con Saito, seremos felices juntos y formaremos una familia—estas palabras hizo que Louise se sobresaltara.

—¿Sigues con esas tonterías?, nosotros ya estamos casados, ¡casados!, entiéndelo —dijo en un tono serio.

—Eso no será para siempre, a este paso lo único que conseguirás, será el divorcio —estas palabras le dolieron a Louise, la cual se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Dí lo que quieras, de todos modos Saito nunca será tuyo, porque juro que lo defenderé a toda costa, el es mio y solo mío —cerró la puerta de un tirón.

Estas palabras de alguna forma la hirieron a Tabitha, ella agachó la mirada, desistió de contenerse y soltó un insulto en voz alta.

—Maldita... —tenía una expresión de furia, frustración y odio en su rostro, esto no era habitual, presiono los puños, y apretó los dientes, se quedo así en el grave silencio que yacía en el lugar.

Ya había iniciado la celebración el el castillo de Gallia, los invitados comenzaron a llegar en carruajes, poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse, los chefs dejaron en una mesa lo que eran los bocados y las bebidas, la sala era muy amplia, pusieron música clasica y la gente comenzó a bailar en pareja, mientras tanto en el piso de arriba las chicas se estaban cambiando, Louise se puso un vestido rosa, como el que llevó hace tiempo, la primera vez que bailo con Saito, pues suponía que esto tal vez le llame la atención, tenía que resignarse a tener que disculparse por lo que dijo, sabía que lo dijo imprudentemente, sin embargo Tabitha iba a permitir que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que se coloco un vestido azul, con algunos detalles, tenía su toque atrevido, pues este se lo recomendó Kirche, y como su mejor amiga, le hizo caso, Tiffa como se esperaba uso un vestido descubridor, en la parte de su busto, la cual quedaba muy ajustado, ere bastante atrevido, Irukuku se puso el mismo atuendo que uso cuando fueron a rescatar a Tabitha, un traje negro, común pero al igual que Tiffa, ajustado en la parte del de salir Montmorency se colocó en la puerta y dijo en voz alta.

—Bueno chicas recuerden; estamos aquí para divertirnos, pues por algo nuetra estimado amiga, la reina Charlotte/Tabitha, nos invitó, a partir de ahora olvidémonos de todo y divirtámonos —todas apoyaron a lo que dijo, comenzaron a salir, Louise se mantuvo distante de Tabitha, solo se observaron unos instantes, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—¡No lo permitiré! — pensaron las dos mientras se observaron.

**Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 4:La fiesta de Tabitha Parte 2

**Capitulo 4: La fiesta de Tabitha (Parte 2)**

Las chicas salieron de la habitación en grupo al mismo tiempo que los chicos aparecieron, se toparon frente a frente ambos grupos, al igual que ellas, los hombres se cambiaron en una de las alcobas, todos con ternos elegantes y bien presentados excepto uno de ellos y ese uno era nada mas que Saito, el único cambio que tenía era la capa de Chevalier la cual estaba sucia y con señales de que no se la ha lavado desde hace tiempo esto provoco un disgusto entre Guiche el cual presumía su resplandor haciendo unas poses ridículas mientras decía con un acento de poeta.

—¡Oh señoritas, están todas bellas, pero solo una es la que enciende mi corazón y esa preciosa flor se llama Montmorency! —al decir esto ruborizó a la rubia pero al mismo tiempo que lo ignoro volteando el rostro, esto lo dejo en blanco al chico.

—Ya Guiche tranquilo —dijo Saito poniéndole la mano en el hombro, se acercó y le susurró—._Recuerda que habrán bastantes chicas de familias ricas y poderosas a las cuales podrás conquistar._

Al decir esto, le guiño el ojo animándolo al joven, Montmorency sospechó de lo que tramaban y decidió no perderlo de vista así que cuando bajo este disimuladamente lo siguió.Kirche tomó la atención y dijo.

—¡Ah, que lastima!, no tengo pareja —se puso el antebrazo en la frente, posando como una triste señorita, no era de esperarse que ya el grupo de chicos estuvieran atrás de ella, esta solo rió con gusto y bajo seguida de estos.

Los demás bajaron, Saito se quedo arreglándose un poco mas, Tiffa e Irukuku estaban platicando mientras Tabitha y Louise se encontraban frente a frente, observándose como dos tigresas que defienden su alimento, un rayo salió de sus ojos chocándose entre sí, era absoluto la reñida rivalidad que se mantenían. Después de unos minutos Saito salió, estaba sin camisa, con su pantalón desabrochado mostrando su ropa interior la cual estaba bajada, este se encontraba mojado, el cabello lo tenía húmedo, y pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por su abdomen haciendo que su torso se lo vea lubricado, se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza con una media sonrisa, riendo falsamente.

—¿Hey, alguien sabe como lavar una mancha de...¿Chicas? —las observó extrañado.

Tiffa, Louise e Irukuku se sonrojaron al verlo, quedando con los ojos redondos y blancos como luna, con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Saito!, ponte algo encima ¡perro idiota! —gritó Louise señalándolo.

—S-Saito-san, p-por fa-favor podría cubrirse —Tiffa estaba roja, se tapó los ojos.

Irukuku sin darse cuenta, le salió sangre de la nariz, se tapó antes que alguien lo notara y salió corriendo del lo observó y no dijo nada.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué les pasa? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Ponte algo! —le ordenó Louise.

—Ya...está bien, pero no hagan tanto alboroto —se entró y cerro la puerta de su habitación.

Louise y Tiffa suspiraron, Tabitha seguía con su expresión pero luego dijo en voz callada.

—Sexy —se sonrojo.

—¿Así esta mejor? —volvió a aparecer Saito, esta vez llevaba su clásico buzo azul con detalles blancos, separado en forma de chaqueta revelando la camiseta blanca que llevaba por dentro, tenía una toalla en la cabeza, se estaba secando.

—Si —contestó Louise con los ojos cerrados y con una cara de furia.

Saito suspiró y se acercó a Tabitha.

—Tabitha —se puso frente a ella, esta lo miró

—¿Si? —preguntó.

—Eh...¿quisieras...?, ehm, ¿bailar conmigo? —se frotó la nuca al decir esto.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la joven, esta la miró a Louise la cual los observaba con una expresión de sorpresa, Louise la miró a Tabitha con una cara de pocos amigos.

—_Maldita..._—apretó los dientes y los puños, sabía que ella ganó la primera ronda.

—Lo siento, no puedo —dijo con un tono frío.

—¡¿Ah?! —dijo Saito sorprendido.

Tabitha por lo baja que era, tubo que pararse de puntas para poder susurrarle algo en el oído de Saito el cual se tubo que agachar un poco para poder oír.

—_Es el momento índicado para que resuelvas las cosas entre tú y Louise, ve con ella e invítala a bailar _—recobró su compostura.

—Pero yo quería bailar conti...

Ella meneó la cabeza en señal de negación, se retiró del lugar pero antes, pasó alado de Louise susurrándole unas palabras.

—_Aprovecha la ventaja _—esto la sobresaltó a la joven.

Quedando solo ellos dos, no se podían ver a los ojos, lo intentaban pero al momento se volteaban con un rubor en las mejillas, Louise tenía que dejarse juegos y pedir disculpas si verdaderamente no quería perder a Saito, tomó aire, y se acercó al joven.

—S-Saito..yo..yo te quie...quiero pedir... —dijo con voz entrecortada de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Saito alzó una ceja y lo miró de forma rara.

—¿Me quieres pedir? —preguntó.

—Te quie...quiero pedir...¡Disculpas! —gritó finalmente, de alguna manera Saito no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por primera vez Louise se disculpaba ante el, todas las veces o ella terminaba molesta o no se atrevía a decirlo, por dentro sentía unas ganas de restregarle todo en su cara en aquél momento, pero se contuvo y respondió con una voz pacífica.

—Disculpa aceptada —lo pronunció con un tono frío y con los ojos cerrados, esta simple respuesta la molesto a Louise.

—¡Perro idiota! —gritó sonrojada y seguido lo beso a Saito, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y casí tumbándose encima de el, se apoyó en su pecho, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de su ojos, ocultó su rostro y dijo en un tono infantil—. ¡Idiota, idiota, Saito...eres un idiota!.

Comenzó a dar golpes suaves en su pecho, este sonrió y con su mano le alzó el rostro, quedando frente a frente, acarició su mejilla, Louise solo miró fijo a los ojos.

—Louise, ¿qué parte que te quiero a ti...y solo a tí, no entiendes? —estas palabras le hicieron sollozar a la joven.

—Saito...

—Louise...

Rompieron el momento con un tierno beso, ambos volvieron a probar sus labios, hace tiempo que no se besaban de esta manera, Saito la abrazó a Louise haciendo mas intenso el beso, está dejo escapar un gemido mientras dejaba caer sus brazos rendida, se sentía totalmente poseída por el, cerró lentamente los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, dejándose llevar...por ese beso mágico.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, le ahogaba la tristeza, un inmenso llanto fue oprimido y escondido en su corazón, cerró los ojos lo mas que pudo pero no podía, todo ese esfuerzo por nada...una lagrima se escapo de su ojo, se deslizó por su mejilla, antes de que pudiera caer, colocó su mano para que esta cayera en la palma, la observó por unos instantes, y luego cerró la mano formando un puño el cual apretó con todas sus fuerzas, una expresión de tristeza se formo en su rostro, agachó la mirada y tomo aire, Tabitha supo que por mas que aparentara Saito nunca sería suyo, era su amor imposible. Decidió no recordar mas y se retiró de la esquina por la cual se escondió y observó aquella reconciliación entre Saito y Louise.

—_¿Por qué?..._

Ambos bajaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano con una sonrisa en sus rostros, no se decían nada su mirada bastaba mas que para entender lo mucho que se querían, de repente, una música sonó y la gente bailó.

—Esa es... —dijo Saito.

—La canción...—continuó Louise

—Que pusieron aquella vez, en ese baile hace tiempo —recordó el joven.

Louise le extendió la mano y este la tomó, bailaron juntos a gusto aquella canción que sonó aquella noche en la que ambos comenzaron a sentir afecto hacia el otro. Tabitha los observó de lejos, esto le dolía de alguna manera pero iba a demostrar emoción alguna, lo oprimió nuevamente, no quería ver a nadie, así que sin llamar la atención se dirigió al balcón, Saito la vio y sospecho de lo que tramaba así que decidió seguirla.

—Espérame un momento, tengo..que hacer algo —se soltó de Louise y siguió a Tabitha.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Louise.

—No me tardo —respondió.

La joven se quedo con una expresión de disgusto, pero no quiso amargarse y se dirigió a la mesa de bocados a comer caminó por los oscuros pasillos y llegó ante una puerta de vidrió, sin hacer ruido, sigilosamente entró, y vio a Tabitha sentada en el barandal del balcón, con las piernas recogidas y observando con una cara de seriedad.

—Ahm...¿Tabitha? —dijo Saito.

—¿Qué quieres? —se dio cuenta de su presencia pero poco le importó.

—Nada solo que te vi que vinistes acá y...

—Vete —dijo sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó algo molesto.

—Quiero estar sola —respondió con voz baja.

—Somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi, pero veo que no hay caso —se dirigió para salir del lugar.

Tabitha de alguna manera sabía que era el momento de hablar, y no callar mas.

—Espera.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me pediste bailar hace un momento?

—Este..fue porque.. —se sonrojó.

—Fue porque querías causarle celos a Louise, y sabías que yo no le caigo bien a tu esposa, así que pretendiste utilizarme —dijo molesta.

—Jamas, si yo quisiera causarle celos a Louise, ya lo habría echo, yo te pedí bailar, porque...¡quería bailar contigo!

Tabitha se sorprendió al escuchar esto, no soportaba mas, todo ese dolor oprimido, todo esa frustración iba a explotar.

—_¿Por qué? _—susurró.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó en una llanto—.Porque tienes que ser así, en los momentos mas tristes, tienes que sonreír, en esos momentos serios tu no pierdes el humor, en los momentos de decir la verdad, dices la verdad...¿Por qué...Louise te tiene y no yo? —escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, y se acurrucó mas, solo para romper a llorar.

—Tabitha... —se sentía mal por ella, creyó que con todo, los sentimientos de Tabitha cambiarían, pero se equivoco, no quería hacerla sentir mal, así que se acercó a ella, y la abrazó—. No te sientas mal, no llores, esa no es la Tabitha que quiero.

Alzó su cabeza, y se soprendió ''¿La Tabitha que quiere?'', ¿qué quiso referirse con eso?, no querían pensar, esas palabras le animaron bastante, ella sintió el calor del chico en su cuello, esto la hizo estremecer, cogió su mano y se separó, se levantó quedando frente a frente con el, lo miró a los ojos, este no sabía que tramaba.

—Saito...mi Ivaldi —susurró.

—Tabitha...mi Lew —susurró Saito.

Esto la sonrojo a la chica, le robó las palabras de la boca, no sabía como responder, de algún modo no podía seguir poniendo su seriedad como bloqueadora de emociones, esas ganas por besarlo era irresistible, pero sabía que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias así que, conteniéndose lo mas que pudo, lo miro fijo a los ojos parándose de puntas, le dio un beso en la mejilla, esto lo sorprendió a Saito, el cual la miro sin nada que decir, ella lo observó y finalmente antes de retirarse le dijo.

—De algún modo, tú, serás mio...

—Tabitha...

Ella se fue del lugar dejándolo solo a Saito el cual tenía su mano en su mejilla, estaba confundido, por un momento dudo de sus sentimientos por Louise, y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la imagen del recuerdo de Tabitha, pensó en ella, y no como una amiga...

**Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 4:La fiesta de Tabitha Parte 3

**Capitulo 4: La fiesta de Tabitha (Parte 3)**

Saito regresó a la fiesta algo anonado después de lo sucedido con Tabitha, aún le era difícil creer en las palabra que le dijo.

—_''De algún modo tu, serás mio...''_

Al recordar esto se ruborizó, colocó su mano en la mejilla donde ella le había dado un beso y caminó por los pasillos muy pensativo, una vez regresó a la sala donde la gente aún seguía bailando, se acerco a la mesa de bodas para poder comer algo.

—_Sera posible que..._—se vio interrumpido al sentir que alguien le jalaba su chaqueta, volteó y era Louise, la cual miraba con una sonrisa, algo raro.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó extrañada.

El joven la miro fijo a los ojos, aún así se encontraba totalmente en las nubes, y solo susurró con una voz muy suave:

—_Tabitha_... —dijo sonrojado, observando totalmente la palma de su mano.

—¿Dijistes algo? —preguntó Louise.

En eso Saito reaccionó volviendo en sí, respondió algo alarmado.

—¡Ah!..no...no es nada —dijo sorprendido.

—¿Seguro? —se acercó a Saito, tanto así qu este tubo que hacerse para atrás.

—Si...tranquila...ehm...

—¿Terminamos de bailar? —propuso con una sonrisa.

—Si —afirmó.

—Esta bien —extendió y mostró su mano, Saito la miro con una cara distraída, estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, aún así la tomo y comenzaron a bailar elegantemente.

Louise lo miraba con un rubor, perdida en el azul de sus ojos, ella lentamente y algo avergonzada, acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Saito, bailaban muy apegados, ese momento era perfecto, nada lo podía arruinar. Aún así pensativo el joven volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo especial que era este instante para su ella , miro su mano izquierda y observó el anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular, signo del matrimonio con su amada, consciente de que ahora no podía darse el lujo de ser cariñoso con otras chicas, aparte que sería muy mal visto, lastimaría a Louise y eso es algo que jamas se perdonaría.

—Louise... —acarició el cabello de la joven.

—Saito, tengo la suerte de tenerte —dijo con un tono suave y cariñoso.

—¿Huh? —de repente le vino a la mente las palabras de Tabitha.

—_¿Por qué...Louise te tiene y yo no?._

Cerró los ojos un momento, por mas que intentaba no podía sacarse la imagen de la joven de cabellos azules, aquella chica de lentes, callada y tranquila, mago tipo línea, destacada en la academia, muy bien reconocida por sus habilidades, recordó que a los pocos días de haber llegado a este mundo, sintió curiosidad por conocer a Tabitha, pero nunca tubo la oportunidad de tener una conversación con ella, de alguna manera se ponía nervioso, siempre se encontraba leyendo, bajo un árbol, en su habitación, en las salas de comer, siempre estaba leyendo. Hizo memoria también de aquel momento en que era de noche y Louise le había encargado que lavara sus prendas, mientras regresaba a su habitación pudo verla a la joven sentada en una silla, tenía la puerta de su alcoba abierta, y ya se encontraba vestida para dormir. Saito supo en ese instante que era el momento, dejo la lavacara con la ropa en una lado, se bajo las mangas de su buzo, tomando aire se apoyo en el filo de la puerta, Tabitha dejo de leer y lo observó confundida.

—¡_Hola!_—dijo alzando la mano en señal de saludo.

—_¿Qué quieres?_—preguntó ella, cerrando su libro un instante.

—_Ehm, solo quería..._—tartamudeó.

—_Si ya terminaste, me voy a dormir_—la joven se levantó de la silla se acomodó su prenda.

''_Agachó la cabeza, sabía que solo hizo el ridículo haciendo esa repentina presentación, tenía que haber pensado en un mejor momento que pudiera conocerla''_

—_Espera_—dijo con un rubor.

—_¿Qué sucede?_—preguntó, volteando para verlo.

—_Ehm...p-podrías..¿q-quitarles las g-gafas por un momento?_—se puso rojo al preguntar esto.

—_¿Para qué?_—preguntó extrañada.

—_S-solo...hazlo_—dijo avergonzado.

''_Tabitha lo miro confundida, no sabía que pretendía , pero de todas formas se quito los lentes suavemente, para Saito ese momento fue en un estado cámara lenta, el rostro de la joven sacándose las gafas dejando ver su bello rostro, con tan solo mirarla se avergonzaba, parpadeó lentamente, no se lo podía creer, que una chica tan callada, tan tranquila y tan fría pueda esconder bajo un objeto tanto vigor''._

—_''Wow, es demasiado linda''_—pensó sonrojado.

—_Ya lo hice, ahora...me voy a dormir, por favor retírate_—dijo en voz baja.

—_Ahm...si_—Saito retrocedió para Tabitha pudiera cerrar la puerta de su habitación, antes le dijo por último.

—_Buenas noches_—sonrió.

—_Buenas noches_—correspondió.

Abrió sus ojos para volver a la realidad y no recordar tanto, pero su mente solo pensaba en ella. Mas allá por la puerta de salida, estaba Tiffa e Irukuku quienes miraban a esta pareja.

—Saito y Louise son muy apegados como pareja ¿no crees? —dijo con una sonrisa, esto le incomodo a la joven.

—Hasta ahora Saito la ha pasado solo con Louise y no he podido ni siquiera hablar con el ¿nee? —se deprimió.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó extrañada.

—No no es nada —sonrió alegremente—. ¿Huh?

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar.

—Mira —señaló con su dedo indice.

Resultaba ser una persona la cual había entrado sin autorización y encima estaba encapuchado, se veía unos cuantos mechones de pelo rojo, la oscuridad evitaba ver su rostro, este caminó rápido sin llamar la atención de nadie, de lo cauteloso que estaba no se dio cuenta y al pasar entre Irukuku y Tiffa las empujo bruscamente provocando la rabia en la joven.

—¡Hey!; mas cuidado ¿nee? —reclamó

—¿Tu conoces a la reina Charlotte? —preguntó ignorando el reclamo anterior.

—¿Te refieres a Onee-sama? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Onee-sama?, ¿eres su hermana —volvió a preguntar.

—Si — afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Que bueno —dijo con una voz maliciosa, rápidamente se quito la capucha revelando su aspecto físico, un joven de unos diecisiete años, pelo rojo oscuro, portaba unas vendas en ambos antebrazos, una camisa sin mangas negra, y unos pantalones de tela sujetados por un trozo de cuerda, estaba descalzo. Tomo a Irukuku por detrás, la agarro del cuello con su antebrazo y con su mano libre colocó un cuchillo cerca de su garganta.

—¡Ah! —gritó asustada.

—¡ Cállate! —gritó enojado—¡Que nadie se mueva, un paso en falso y la mato!.

—¡Ah! —gritó la gente.

—Quiero que se aparezca la reina Charlotte a defender a su hermana, si es que agallas es lo que tiene, aunque sea preséntate ahora mismo para salvar la vida de tu familiar —rió maliciosamente al decir esto, de repente Saito desenvaino su espada y se decidió en atacarlo, este retrocedió aún con Irukuku y acerco el cuchillo muy cerca de esa área delicada, mientras ella hacia el esfuerzo por librarse—. ¡Tonto, atácame y verás de lo que soy capaz!.

—Maldición —se quejo—. Irukuku, ¡resiste!

El atacante comenzó a reirse, miró a todos lados esperando la aparición de Tabitha, pero ella aún no daba su presencia, cosa que lo molesto e insistió aún mas en quitarle la vida a la joven.

—Vuevlo a advertir, sino aparece Charlo...

—No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre con tu sucia boca, desgraciado —un grupo de estacas de hielo se dirigieron hacia este el cual tubo que soltar a la chica para poder esquivar los ataques.

—¡Ah!, maldita —lanzó su cuchillo hacia la joven, pero este fue desviado por Saito, el cual cubrió a Irukuku y la cargó llevándola detrás de unas mesas que fueron tumbadas durante la salida de la gente por el pánico, la sala estaba completamente vacía solo se encontraba ellos.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Saito acariciando la mejilla de la joven—. Por un momento creí que te íbamos a perder...

—Si... —Irukuku lo miró a los ojos con un sonrojo.

—Me alegra, ahora quédate aquí —le ordenó, se levantó y brinco la mesa, de un impulso desenvaino su espada y se propuso a atacarlo.

—Tonto...¡Lllamareus ardai! —lanzó unos cuantos cuchillos los cuales Saito desvió con su arma pero estos solo eran una distracción para que pueda recibir una enorme llamarada que se dirigía hacia el.

—¡Ah!, Derl, ¡absorbela! —puso su espada, que por cierto el poder de Derflinger que yacía en las runas se transmitió hacia el arma, haciendo que al tener contacto con el ataque de fuego esta la disminuiría a una simple ascua—. Otra vez me salvaste amigo, ¡Ah!.

Corrió hacia este el cual sacó un cuchillo y con la fuerza suficiente aguantó la estocada de Saito, comenzarón a batallar hasta que el mago de fuego le retiró la espada y lo golpeó justo en la boca del abdomen provocando un serio daño.

—No luchas nada mal, pero te falta práctica —dijo alardeando, la lanzó un cuchillo suavemente el cual Saito agarró y lo miró confundido—. Toma, peleemos cuchillo a cuchillo ¿te parece?.

Las runas en la mano de Saito brillaron, y este comenzó a darle buenos ataques los cuales esquivó con cierta difcultad, después de unos cuantos esquivos, en una ataque descuidado le hizo una cortada en la pierna haciendo que el pelirojo se arrodillara, y en un golpe final le clavara su propia arma en el pecho derecho.

—¡Ah!...como...es...posible —se trató se sacar el cuchillo pero el dolor era muy intenso.

—_Laguz Water Iza Hagalaz...¡Javelín!_—susurró el hechizo y de pronto un enorme pedazo de hielo en forma de estaca se dirigió velozmente hacia el enemigo el cual ya estaba derrotado, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar recibir el impacto pero justamente la gran estaca de hielo se detuvo casi a un centímetro de su pecho.

—¿Qué...pasó? —se preguntó sujetando el mango del cuchillo incrustado.

—Responde, ¿cuáles eran tus intenciones de venir y provocar este alboroto? —se acercó hacia este, Saito guardo su espada y también se aproximo, ya no había peligro.

—Mi...m-mision era...asesinarte...pero he fallado —dijo entre gemidos de dolor—. Tu... asesinaste a nuestro verdadero rey...Joseph.

—Así tu eres otro de los rebeldes que están en contra de la familia real de Gallia, Joseph estaba pudriendo cada vez mas a este país, su muerte fue el inicio de una nueva era en este reino —dijo en un tono frío.

—Te...equi...equivocas...si te hubieras...puesto del lado de nuestro rey, hubiéramos podido conquistar Tristain, así poder expandir nuestro...te...territorio —la sangre se les escapa por cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Lo siento, pero tendrán que aceptarme como su reina, cueste los que les cueste... —cerró los ojos y bajo su bastón.

—¡Nunca! —gritó, en un movimiento rápido se sacó el cuchillo que tenía clavado y lo lanzó hacia Tabitha la cual había bajado su guardia. Ella vio como lentamente el arma se aproximaba hacia ella, cerró sus ojos esperando ese impacto.

—¡Tabitha! —gritó Saito, se acercó a ella y la abrazó recibiendo el ataque en su espalda—. ¡Ah!

—¡S-Saito! —susurró al ver al joven desplomarse encima de ella, escupiendo sangre, Tabitha lo contuvo lo mas que pudo—. _Esto no puede ser posible, S-Saito no puede morir...¡No!._

El joven se mantenía sorprendido, sentía como su vida se apagaba cada vez mas, sus fuerzas se debilitaban, las runas en su mano dejaban de brillar...este podría ser su fin...

**Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 5: ¿Un nuevo amor?

**Capitulo 5: ¿Un nuevo amor?**

Tabitha contuvo en sus brazos lo mas que pudo a Saito, lo aguantó para que no se desplomara encima de ella, un nudo se le hizo en la gargante, incapaz de poder gritar, de poder...llorar. Ella abrazó al chico y le susurró en el oído antes de dejarlo caer suavemente al suelo.

—Lo siento... —con una mano agarró el mango del cuchillo incrustado y lo sacó con fuerza.

—¡Ah! —grito adolorido el joven quien ya no sabía ni donde estaba.

Tabitha se posicionó, sus lentes reflejados por la luz impedían ver sus ojos, pero bastaba con presentir que ella estaba por dentr, bastante furiosa, presionó el mango el cual sostenía con su puño que apretó el cuchillo ensangrentado que goteaba sucesivamente.

—Irukuku...llevate a Saito de aquí —dijo, la joven se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Tabitha de esa manera, pero tenía que hacerle caso.

—¡Saito! —brincó la mesa en la que se ocultó y corrió donde yacía el cuerpo del moribundo chico.

El otro, notó lo que tramaba así que lanzó una bola de fuego, pero está fue apagado cuando Tabitha lanzó al aire el cuchillo y haciendo varios movimientos con su bastón, hizo una estocada hacia adelante recitando un hechizo, el cuchillo fue impulsado por una corriente de aire que acompañada por varias estacas de hielo, se dirigieron hacia el mago cual estaba sentado. El cuchillo se clavó en la boca del abdomen, las tres estacas restantes; una en la pierna, otra en el pecho izquierdo y la última en el brazo. Tabitha al tener exito con su ataque caminó hacia el lentamente, alzó sus bastón y susurró.

—_Laguz Water Iza Hagalaz _—un enorme trozo de hielo se formó encima de ella, cambió su trayectoria dirigiéndose hacia el mago—. _¡Javelín!._

—¡Espera! —gritó Saito.

Tabitha detuvo el ataque justo a unos centímetros de que llegara al pecho, volteó y lo miró al joven quien era cargado con dificultad por Irukuku.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó como si nada.

—No te ensucies las manos con esta basura...no lo mates...esa no es la Tabitha que quiero... —una gota de sangre se escurría por sus labios y deslizándose por su barbilla, el joven tenía los ojos semiabiertos pues el dolor lo asfixiaba.

—Saito... —susurró sonrojada, ¿la Tabitha que quiere?, ¿qué quizo referirse?, volvió a mirar al moribundo que tenía al frente, bajo su bastón deshaciendo el ataque mágico—. (...).

—No importa si me matas o no, tarde o temprano el pueblo se va a revelar contra la familia real, sucederá lo mismo que en Albion, la única diferencia es que nosotros si tendremos exito... —se recostó extendiéndose en el suelo—. Larga vida a Joseph, nuestro único y verdadero r-rey...

Cerró los ojos para poder fallecer, Tabitha ignoró esto y se acercó a Saito.

—Es hora de llevarte con un médico —le puso la mano en la mejilla, esto le incomodó a Irukuku, quien solo hizo una mueca de asco.

—Onee-sama, llevemos a Saito rápido ¿nee? —propuso interrumpiendo el momento.

—S-Si —dijo Tabitha.

—Gracias... —sonrió el joven a ambas chicas, Tabitha se acercó y colocó su brazo alrededor de su cuello para poder hacerle apoyo a Irukuku quien lo cargaba del otro brazo, agacho la mirada, tratando de clavarla contra suelo, estaba sonrojada.

—No...no es nada —susurró.

Caminaron hasta la puerta, saliendo de la sala, que ya estaba destruida, en el instante que inicio el ataque, los guardias evacuaron a todos del sitio, incluyendo a Louise y los demás, pues estos desconocían que eran nobles y podían servir de ayuda. Al abrir la puerta, los guardias ayudaron a Saito, Tabitha les ordenó que lo lleven con un medico, estos sin demora cumplieron la orden. Tabitha e Irukuku siguieron a los guardias, pero a un paso lento, la noche era esplendorosa, un relajante aire se presentía, lastima que se haya tenido que arruinar la fiesta en un clima como este.

—Onee-sama, dime la verdad...¿A ti...a ti te gusta Saito? ¿verdad? —se puso las manos atrás y disimulo ver a otro lado.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —dijo casi ignorándola.

—Pues de la manera en que lo tratas (...) —respiró profundamente, esto no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

—El ya tiene esposa, ya tiene una herencia familiar, los Vallière confían en que Saito haga feliz a Louise, su corazón ya no tiene lugar para nadie mas... —se entristeció.

—Onee-sama, eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es lo que sienta la persona, puede que este casado, pero si de algún modo ya no siente amor por Louise, nadie lo puede obligar a estar con alguien que no quiere —explicó.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —preguntó.

—El punto es que... —se acercó, la abrazó, como ella era alta, Tabitha no pudo resistirse, y la acercó contra su pecho—. Que si realmente, amas, a ese chico, no te rindas, tal vez Tiffa, Henrietta, Siesta y todas las demás hayan perdido ya las esperanzas de poder estar con el, pero tu...tu eres mi Onee-sama y no aceptaré que te rindas sin antes luchar, además ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de poner los huevos?, Gallia tal vez necesite un rey.

Irukuku le sonrió alegremente, Tabitha se ruborizó, sabía a que quería llegar y esto le avergonzó, pero sin quitar su fría expresión le dijo:

—Un hijo a estas alturas, es mucho, todavía tengo quince años y aunque en dos meses cumpla los dieciséis...no creo que este lista —miró hacia su izquierda esperando para no tener que verla a los ojos.

—Gallia necesita un heredero al trono, ademas ¿no estas lista?, Onee-sama mirate —esto le sonrojo a Tabitha, quería insinuar que ella ''tenía'' lo que se necesitaba.

—(...) —agachó la mirada, Irukuku se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Onee-sama, ve con el, yo me iré con los chicos, les explicaré lo que paso, de seguro deben estar muy preocupados —dijo con una voz alegre.

—Iru...Irukuku...gr-gracias —levantó la mirada.

—De nada, Onee-sama, ahora ¡ve! —le dijo, ella se retiró—. (...)

De algún modo, Irukuku se sentía bien y mal, aunque ella quiera a Saito, no se atrevería a poner su felicidad por encima de la de su amada hermana, ella la quería mas que a su propia vida, y si la lastimara, no se perdonaría jamas. Agachó la cabeza ocultando su mirada con su pelo, unas lagrimas se deslizaron entre sus mejillas, sus verdes y bellos ojos se pusieron cristalinos, su respiración se volvió caliente, sentía sus labios frío, se abrazo a si misma, un helado aire le erizo, y lo único que le calentaba eran sus lagrimas de tristeza.

—Saito, la herida que tienes es muy profunda, haré todo lo posible por cerrarla, la sangre que has perdido fue mucha, no es sorpresa que tal vez hayas delirado o tenido alguna ilusión —sacó de su maletín, un frasco con un contenido extraño, era algo color piel pero parecía pegajoso, y unas pinzas—. Esto dolerá un poco.

—Disculpa, pero, ¿qué va a hacer con eso? —preguntó Saito asustado.

—Oh nada, solo tengo que tirar este líquido y vertirlo en tu herida, meter las pinzas y reformar la piel para que quede como nueva —explicó.

Saito puso una cara de miedo, y se trató de mover para que no se acercara este, en ese llegó Tabitha.

—¡Tabitha!, ayúdame, por favor —dijo con un tono cómico.

—No te mueves, si te sigues moviendo así es posible que te haga otro hueco —esto lo asustó mucho mas a Saito.

—Saito, quédate quieto —dijo seria.

El doctor aprovechó el lapso que Saito estaba distraído y le regó el líquido en la herida provocandole un gran dolor.

—¡Ah! —gritó adolorido.

— (...).

Pasaron los minutos, el médico ya había cicatrizado la herida de Saito, ya vendado y recostado sobre un gran cama, profundamente dormido, Tabitha lo observaba, desde una silla no tan lejos, leía un libro, cuidándolo al chico, pero por mas que trataba de concentrarse en su lectura, cada vez cerraba su texto, para poder ver al joven quien reposaba.

—Saito... —se acercó a el lentamente, temerosa que el chico despierte, se acercó y le puso su mano en su mejilla, lo contempló por unos instantes.

—¡ Déjenme pasar! —se escuchó una voz—. ¡Explosion!

Tabitha rápidamente volvió a su compostura, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron bruscamente abriendo paso a una nube de humo, los guardias se los vieron caídos con los ojos echos espirales, Louise corrió rápidamente hacia la cama donde se encontraba Saito, y se lanzó contra el.

—¡Saito! —gritó Louise lanzándose contra el—. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!, ¡perro idiota.

—Louise... —Saito se conmovió, ella solo sollozó con un rubor en sus mejillas, el la abrazó contra si, y acaricio su pelo suavemente—. Me alegra que estes aquí.

—(...) —Tabitha se levantó y salió del lugar, no quería ser ese alguien de mas, pero sin que se diera cuenta, una lagrima escapo de ella, solo cerro sus ojos bloqueando el salir mas lagrimas, y caminó tenuemente hasta la puerta, procedió a salir pero se quedo unos instantes viendo por el filo de la entrada a la habitación.

Saito le levantó el rostro a Louise, quedándose viendo fijamente, cerró sus ojos y le dio un beso en los labios, ella se quedo sorprendida, pero correspondió a la acción colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, este se levantó un instante para poder recostar a Louise en la cama, se tumbo encima de ella, y con algo de verguenza, le retiró la capa y seguido le desabrochó la camisa, deteniéndose en la boca del abdomen, dejando ver sus pequeños pechos escondidos detrás de un sostén naranja con un diseño de flores, Saito no podía contenerse, era demasiado para el ese momento; con algo de inseguridad continuó a devorarle el cuello a besos.

—Saito...es...espera.. —Louise no podía negarlo; eso se sentía bastante bien, un gemido se le escapo.

—Louise —el chico prosiguió, Louise lo separó un instante para poder volver a probar sus labios, ambos estaban totalmente concentrados, su respiración se hacía cada vez mas calurosa, y solo se dejaban llevar por esa pasión que los poseía.

Tabitha los observaba desde el filo de la puerta, sus ojos cristalinos no podían soportar las ganas de sollozar, pero se contuvo y solo cerró la puerta, tan silenciosamente que ambos no se percataron, caminó a pasos suave por el oscuro pasillo, agachó la cabeza y escondió su mirada con el cerquillo de su cabello, se detuvo; necesitaba pensar. Mientras tanto Saito, estando encima de Louise, comenzó a jadear y a sudar, la joven lo miraba sonrojado, la cual estaba igual, y retirando sus brazos del cuello del chico, los dejo caer tenuemente sobre la cama, quedando extendida, le miro con una sonrisa y le susurró.

—Saito...te amo —dijo con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Yo también... —de repénte su mente se bloqueó, olvido que la chica que estaba ahí era su esposa, era Louise, y respondió en una voz tan baja que parecía un susurro—. Tabitha...

—¿Qué? —preguntó la joven confundida, juraba el no haber escuchado su nombre.

—¡Nada! —el joven se percató de lo que había dicho, enseguida se levantó con una mirada de duda, se alejo retrocediendo de Louise quien lo miraba extrañada.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, levantándose un poco.

—Ne...necesito tomar algo de aire —el chico estando solo con su pantalón, descalzo y con el pecho descubierto, solo decorado por las vendas que recorrían desde la herida a su espalda, como la cuerda que sujeta su espada, la venda se extendía verticalmente, el joven retrocedió hasta salir, se apoyó en la puerta y suavemente se dejo caer sentado, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, y comenzó a sollozar—. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué dije eso?, no puede ser posible que...

De repente escuchó un llanto, fue guiándose por el sonido, no podía tener una vista clara la oscuridad le abundaba y le dificultaba. Cuando siguió caminando, dobló el pasillo y vio a nada mas que Tabitha, quien apoyada en la pared, con la cabeza agachada, volteó solo un poco para ver al joven quien la observaba con una cara de sorpresa.

—¡Tabitha! —dijo alarmado.

La joven se puso frente a el y sin dudarlo se lanzó contra el en un abrazo, el joven no se pudo sostener de nada y cayó con la chica sobre el, ella retiró su bastón dejándolo en el suelo.

—¡Oye!, ¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó, levantándose y quedando sentado en el suelo frente a la joven quien estaba igual, ella no respondió, colocó su mano en su mejilla y le dijo en un susurro.

—Saito...Ivaldi —dijo con una expresión fria.

—¿Ivaldi? a que te refie...

El joven fue silenciado cuando Tabitha se acercó hacia el y lo beso, el no pudo reaccionar pues todo fue tan rapido, ella le tomo de las manos sin terminar ese beso, el chico se quedo sorprendido, no sabía si corresponder o detenerse. Tanto ella se apoyó en el que volvieron a caer, ella estaba de nuevo sobre el, sonrojada, prosiguió con la acción, Saito lentamente cerró sus ojos disfrutando aquel momento, extendió sus brazos quienes eran mantenidos en el suelo por las manos de Tabitha, ese momento era bastante raro, ella no quería que pusiera resistencia. Finalmente después de unos minutos, ella se separó de el y se sentó en el suelo volviendo a quedar frente a frente, agachó la mirada y le dijo:

—Saito, yo...te...

—¡Saito! —era la voz de Louise, este le disgustó a Tabitha por completo, ella otra vez interrumpiendo un momento especial, la silueta de la joven tomo forma cuando llegó cerca de una vela sostenida por una repisa de madera apegada a la pared, Saito, aún en el suelo, se alarmó, ella los vió a ambos y sospechó.

—¡Louise! —dijo alarmado.

—(...) ¿Qué haces en el suelo, con Tabitha? —puso sus ojos entrecerrados, sospechaba, pero después de aquel momento en la habitación, le era difícil de creer que el le engañaría, así que no se molestó.

—Oh, ehm...ella...se cayó y la estaba ayudando a levantarse —mintió.

—(...) —Tabitha recogió su bastón y se levantó con ayuda de Saito.

Louise se apego a el con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno...ya regresemos a la cama —le guiño el ojo—. Ya es muy tarde y tenemos que dormir.

—¿En la misma cama? —preguntó exaltado.

—Obvio, estamos casados, ¿no crees que eso hacen las parejas? —dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

—Esta...esta bien, ya te alcanzó, solo tengo algo de que hablar con Tabitha —explicó.

—Esta bien, te espero —Louise le sonrió y se desapareció en la oscuridad.

Ambos se quedaron solos, hubo un grave silencio, Saito le dio la espalda a Tabitha quien solo se mantenía con un rubor.

—Bueno Tabitha, hablaremos luego, yo me tengo que ir a dormir —le dijo sin voltear caminó, pero de repente ella se lanzó contra el, abrazándolo por atrás y apoyando su cara contra su hombro, le rodeo con sus brazos el pecho, y le susurró en el oído

—Te amo... —finalmente dijo su declaración, aquellos sentimientos oprimidos, fueron liberados en un susurro, Tabitha no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Oh! —se le agrandaron los ojos.

—Buenas noches —le volvió a susurrar esta vez dándole un beso en la mejilla, se separó de el y continuó a una dirección opuesta, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Saito recordó cuando hablo con ella en el balcón, recordó cuando ella se le acerco y le beso en la mejilla, esta vez fue diferente, solo volteó para ver el caminó por el que tomo la joven al irse, se tocó la mejilla que fue besada, y se sonrojó, pensando en lo que sucedió, ¿será que habrádesarrollado...

**¿Un nuevo amor?...**.

**Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 6: Una confesión

**Capitulo 6: Una confesión y una correspondencia algo dudosa.**

Saito quedo perplejo ante la declaración de la joven, tanto así que no pensó dos vences antes de salir corriendo por la misma dirección que tomo, la logro alcanzar antes de que entrara a su habitación, justo cuando tenía su mano en la perilla a punto de girarla, puso su mano en el hombro de Tabitha mientras inclinado jadeaba tratando de tomar aire de lo cansado que se encontraba por correr precipitadamente.

—¿Sucede algo, Saito? —preguntó Tabitha con su típico tono bajo y callado.

—¿Qué...qué quisiste decir con...?, ¿te amo? — cuestionó alzando la mirada.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, volteó el rostro y se concentró en la perilla de su puerta, un rubor apareció en su mejilla y con una mirada pensativa se dirigió a el y con una expresión algo tímida le dijo:

—Yo también —Saito por poco cae al piso pero se mantuvo, tomo aire y respondió algo exaltado.

—No, no, me refiero a que quisiste decir o referirte cuando tu te me...—trago saliva—. ¿declaraste?.

Tabitha soltó un pequeño suspiro y le tomo la mano al joven, esto lo precipitó con un sonrojo pero ella serena abrió la puerta de su alcoba y procedió a entrar, Saito algo intranquilo, pues, se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que en la habitación de la reina del país de Gallia, mas que su amiga Tabitha, ella era Charlotte, no sabía precisamente si sentirse honrado por ser uno de los pocos con los que ella es posible mantener una charla e incluso a destacar que el es el chico de quien ella está enamorada.

—_¿Qué debería hacer en este momento?_—se preguntó a si mismo, al entrar pudo notar que el cuarto de la reina, superaba mucho sus expectativas, una habitación con una cama grande decorada por una cortina que la tapaba, un gran librero que no era de esperarse, pues a ella le encantaba bastante la lectura, un armario con un espejo y una silla de madera, algo sencillo, pero muy elegante, para el le fue inevitable soltar una expresión de asombro—. ¡Wow!.

—Siéntete cómodo, eres uno de los pocos que visita mi alcoba —ella soltó su bastón y se retiró la capa, seguido se desabrochó la camisa botón por botón, la arrojo y procedió a quitarse la falda dejándola en el suelo, se encontraba solo en ropa interior, Saito quien aún perdido en cada detalle del lugar, se demoró unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que Tabitha prácticamente se estaba desnudando frente suyo.

—¡Ah!, Tabitha, ¿Qué estas haciendo? —el jóven se sonrojo bastante se tapó los ojos con su mano, pero no pudo evitar hacer un espacio con sus dedos para ver a la joven como se retiraba las largas medias blancas de sus piernas dejando ver el pianito de sus pies, tan suaves, tan sensibles, Saito de algún modo veía en ese momento a Tabitha, mas que una amiga, como mujer, era algo totalmente fuera de el, fantasías se le venían a la mente, no la anhelaba, la contemplaba, como si ella fuera una obra de arte para el—. Wow...

Ella notó que Saito dejó de cubrirse los ojos y la miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules, su aspecto firme, varonil, seguro de si mismo, su auto-suficiencia, fuera de los aspectos físicos, ella se había enamorado de el, porque Saito fue el único que la hizo sentir tan aliviada, tan segura, sencillamente, fue su salvador. Ella se ruborizó pues su mirada le intimidaba y por mas que trataba de ignorarlo no podía la tentación de querer perderse en sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior para poder contener algún acto de impulso, así que continuó, se acercó a su armario y ahí sacó su pijama, un básico diseño, una ropa de mangas largas y la parte inferior que llegaba pasando de las rodillas, color celeste y un cuello blanco, suspiró y se acercó a pasos cálidos frente a el.

—Saito, yo... —alzó la mirada fijo a sus ojos— yo te he invitado a mi habitación para poder decirte esto; Hiraga Saito de les Orniéres, yo..Charlotte Helene de Orleans, te declaró mis mas sinceros sentimientos desde el fondo de mi cerrado y frío corazón, no puedo seguir ocultando mas mis sentimientos por ti, desde que mi madre cayó en su enfermedad, decidí que nada sería mas importante que salvarla, pero a medida que tu llegaste, me comenzaste a interesar, primero fue a distancia pero cuando me secuestraron, pensé que nadie...nadie vendría por mi...que ningún Ivaldi me rescataría, en el momento que yo, perdí la esperanza..¡tu llegaste!, por eso yo..te comencé a amar desde ese momento, yo no creí que jamas nunca nadie me llegaría a gustar de la manera en que tu lo hiciste, por eso es que he mantenido mis verdaderos sentimientos en el fondo de mi antiguo ser, comencé a luchar por ti, convirtiéndome en tu caballero, yo...

—Tabitha...

—Te amo —comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, con los ojos cerrados pues no quería que Saito la viera así, sus lentes pronto se humedecieron y se nublaron, un rubor de vergüenza apareció en su mejilla, Saito sonrió y le alzó la mirada con su mano primer poniéndola en su barbilla y levantándola suavemente para poder colocarla en su mejilla y apartándole los cabellos que le cubrían los costados le pidió con un tono lo mas suave que pudo de una manera tan penetrante.

—¿P-Podrías quitarte las gafas un momento? —sonrió al decir esto, Tabitha se sorprendió pues esto fue exactamente lo que el le pidió la primera vez que se hablaron, fue algo tan nostálgico para ella, y conmovedor, nunca pensó que el recordaría aquello y unas lagrimas se escaparon, Saito las logró atrapar con su pulgar y las limpió suavemente, el jamas. se imaginó que aquella joven fría y misteriosa estaría llorando frente a el, se veía tan tierna mostrando ese lado sentimental, ella lentamente se retiró las gafas, Saito se quedó sorprendido, podría decir que ella se veía mucho mas linda que cualquiera, su penetrante mirada lo intimidaba pero a la vez lo conmovía, esos azules ojos que se iluminaban y resplandecían con el brillo de la luna, sin duda, era un momento especial para el—. Si tan solo estuvieras así por siempre.

—N-No puedo, necesito usar mis lentes, de modo que no podré ver bien —ella bajó la mirada pero Saito la detuvo y le volvió alzar.

—Dejame...dejame verte así, solo un poco mas...

—Saito...

Sus pupilas temblaban de las ganas que tenía de querer romper a llorar, era básicamente, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía querida, que se sentía apreciada, este sentimiento la estremecía completamente.

—Besame... —susurró Tabitha, Saito no podía negar que lo quería hacer, pero si hacía esto, le sería infiel a Louise, pero aún así, esto eran sus sentimientos, y no lo podía negar, el cerró sus ojos y lentamente tocó los labios de la joven, en un tierno beso, ella agarró con fuerza la camisa del chico acercándolo mas y haciendo mas intenso el beso, el colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella lo jaló con tanta fuerza que tropezó cayendo en la cama con el tumbado encima de ella, se separaron unos instantes para verse el uno con el otro, ella estiró su cuello bajandolo hasta sus hombros—. Saito...yo...

—¿Estas segura de esto Tabitha? —preguntó sonrojado.

—Esta es...mi primera vez así que no seas..rudo —dijo en voz baja y sonrojada.

—Esta también es...mi primera vez —agachó la mirada ocultándola con el cerquillo de su cabello.

—Saito —dijo con una expresión sorprendida.

—Yo.., la razón por la que siempre rechazaba o me oponía a cada oportunidad que tenía con las demás chicas fue porque quería que este momento sea con esa persona especial, estuve cerca de que este momento le perteneciera a Louise, pero ella se rehusaba o sucedía algo en cada momento que podía pasar, así que llegué a la conclusión de que este momento por el que me he estado esperando no le pertenecía a ella, no sabría a quien, pero...creo que tal vez esa persona especial por la que he estado esperando, seas...tu, Tabitha —sonrió ruborizado

—Saito, eres realmente alguien lindo en el interior, y pensar que creía que me había enamorado de un simple mujeriego —no pudo evitar reir, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella volvía a demostrar una emoción así, Saito simplemente se dio cuenta de que ella es hermosa por dentro, pero mantiene esta belleza oculta detrás de una mascara de piedra, decidió no comentar nada.

Pasaron los minutos y Tabitha se había desvestido por completo, estaba recostada en la cama cubierta por las sabanas, Saito a su lado igual que ella, estaban acostados de lado mirándose fijamente.

—Eres realmente hermosa —dijo con un tono suave.

—N-No me mires tanto, me avergüenzas —desvió la mirada.

—Esta bien, conque esa persona especial, eras tu después de todo —añadió.

—Saito...

Finalmente rompieron el momento con un beso, tan profundo e intenso que ambos podían sentir el amor del otro, secretamente Tabitha sacó su mano por debajo de la sabana y tomó su bastón con un suave movimiento de su muñeca, provocó un pequeño viento que apagó la vela que alumbraba la alcoba, dejándolo solos en la oscuridad.

**Continura...**


	9. Capítulo 7: Lazos rotos

Antes de comenzar quiero disculparme por haberme tardado en la continuación, lo que quise hacer fue una capitulo breve y que la trama sea conforme a mi idea y expectativa del fanfic, espero que les guste. Otra cosa quiero aclarar que no estoy en contra de Louise o algo por el estilo, solo que quise darle una trama un poco mas interesante.

**Capitulo 7: Lazos rotos, sentimientos correspondidos**

Saito abrió sus parpados de manera lenta, se levantó de la cama de manera vaga y floja, dio un bostezo y al quedarse algo perdido, miró al frente.

—¿Huh?,

Vio la silueta de una joven quien se encontraba de espaldas y se colocaba una camisa blanca de botones, luego acomodó un poco su cabello y se puso la habitual capa que suelen llevar los estudiantes de la academia mágica. Finalmente tomo unos lentes y se los puso. Rápidamente Saito reconoció a la joven, recordó todo lo que había pasado, pero no reaccionó, solo se quedo en silencio.

—¿Uhm? —Tabitha se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a Saito con una mirada de aburrimiento—. ¿Saito?, ¿desde cuanto tiempo estas despierto?

—No hace mucho, te esta observando —Saito sonrió.

—¿Me estabas espiando, pervertido? —cambió su expresión a una de sarcasmo haciendo que Saito se precipitara.

—No..esto..yo solo...uhm...

Tabitha dio una media sonrisa y caminó hacia el, parándose frente a la cama donde estaba el semiacostado.

—¿Tabitha?, ¿qué estas...

Ella se inclinó y le dio un tenue beso en la frente,tomo su bastón y luego se alejo, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes voltearse y decirle unas palabras que agitasen el corazón de Saito.

—Te amo, no lo olvides...Saito —Para Saito fue extraño el momento, ella dijo aquellas palabras sin ninguna emoción, ni tampoco con una expresión o gesto, simplemente las dijo, con esa típica cara de seriedad y aborrecimiento por todo, con ese tono callado y tan tenue que no lograrías escuchar con facilidad, pero aún así aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente, Saito solo quedo con su expresión de sorpresa y un poco boquiabierto.

Todos aquellos pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza acabaron en un mili segundo con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, fue el inicio de un rotundo silencio, Saito bajo la cabeza dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el cerquillo de su cabello, sonrió y en un susurro a la nada pronunció aquellas palabras que lo dejarían totalmente confundido.

—_Yo también._

Había pasado varias horas, casi ya era de noche y Saito, quien seguía en la habitación de Tabitha por causa, de que antes de salir de allí se topo con un peculiar libro, quien para su desconocimiento, se llamaba ''Ivaldi, el héroe'', recordó que se fue el libro que leyó junto a Tabitha, y como durante el periodo de tiempo en que ella fue secuestrada, este libro era el que siempre ella llevaba consigo mismo.

—Mmm siempre tuve curiosidad de saber específicamente de que se trataba, según ella, era un héroe que rescataba a su princesa prisionera de un dragón, suena interesante, aunque por ahora todavía no domino la lectura en este mundo, será , mejor que le pedía a alguien que me enseñe a leer —abrió el libro y se dispuso a hacer un último intento por entender la lectura, pero no después suspiro al saber que no podría solo.

Una joven de cabellos rosados, tediosa, quien suspiraba aires de rabia, caminaba por los extensos pasillos, su pasos eran asentados con furia y su posición resaltaba superioridad, su caminata se detuvo al toparse con Tabitha quien se encontraba caminando hacia el lado opuesto en donde la joven venía. Ella ignorando la presencia siguió avanzando, sin desviar la mirada del libro que disimulaba leer, porque en aquella ocasión, sabría que si se detenía lo mas probable es que Louise empezara a discutir.

—Tabitha —mencionó Louise con una voz seria.

Ella se detuvo pero al instante dentro de sí misma se arrepintió de haberlo echo.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió conteniéndose.

—Has...¿has visto a Saito? —preguntó con una voz entrecortada.

—No tengo necesidad de responderte, es tu esposo y deberías saber donde esta, si me disculpas tengo asuntos del reino que atender — siguió caminando, lo suyo no era mentir así que no mintió pero tampoco dijo la verdad.

—Espera —mencionó Louise dándose la vuelta, Tabitha hizo lo mismo, ambas quedaron frente a frente—. ¿Ves esto?

Louise mostró el dorso de su manó, presumiendo el anillo de compromiso. Esto fue un sabor amargo para Tabitha quien solo apretó con fuerza su bastón.

—¿Qué sucede con eso? —dijo disimulando estar desinteresada.

Doblando la esquina del pasillo se encontraba Saito quien se acomodaba su buzo azul con detalles blancos, bostezaba al mismo tiempo, y se frotaba constantemente la cara. De repente comenzó a escuchar murmullos se acerco un poco mas y discretamente observó, se sorprendió al percatarse que se trataba de Tabitha y Louise.

—¿Huh, estan discutiendo? —se apoyó en la pared espiando la discusión.

Louise con dos dedos tocó suavemente el anillo que yacía en su dedo corazón de su otra mano.

—Este es el anillo que Saito colocó en mi dedo el día en que nos casamos, tu estuviste allí, todos fueron allí, entiéndelo de una vez, el es mi esposo, como tu ya has mencionado, no deberías seguir intentando el conseguir que corresponda tus sentimientos, el me ama a mi y solo ami —estas palabras fueron como estacas al corazón, poco a poco ese amargo sabor se expandía, y las lagrimas salían a discreción, pero ella solo la miro fijamente.

—Estos sentimientos son mas allá que la atracción física o simplemente una atracción común, Saito fue la primera persona que hizo que mi corazón después de un largo tiempo se agitase tanto, el fue mi salvador, le debo tanto que con solo cosas materiales no servirán, me enamoré de el al son que te dije que no importa como, el se casará conmigo así le tenga que poner una espada apuñalándose la espalda, tantas cosas he estado diciendo pero jamás cumplí ninguna, ahora que veo mi única oportunidad de ser feliz, por una vez en la vida, quisiera serlo, para que aunque sea así, mi vida tome algo de color y deje esta gris realidad —bajo la cabeza, pero luego alzó la mirada—. Por eso...

— ¡Cállate!, no me importa tus problemas personales, esa no es razón para que quieras quitarme a Saito, consíguete un novio y no me fastidies —gritó ofuscada y molesta.

—Louise... —susurró Saito con algo de rencor desde la pared donde yacía espiando.

—Saito, tiene rasgos únicos, el ha sido a la único persona que en mi vida he amado y apreciado tanto, si el estuviera a mi lado, haría todo lo que sea por hacerlo...feliz, yo...lo amo —dejo de apretar el bastón y quedo en un grave silencio.

—Tabitha... —Saito mencionó sorprendido.

*Slap*

En ese momento la sorpresa fue muy grande, Louise no contuvo mas la ira y le dio una bofetada a Tabitha quien solo mantenía una expresion de sorpresa, Saito tuvo que contenerse para no salir de donde se escondía y reclamárle a Louise.

—No digas mas tonterías —grito Louise.

Tabitha agachó la mirada solo para susurrar un hechizo que provocó una gran ventisca de viento que mandó a volar a Louise unos metros mas lejos cayendo en el suelo.

—Si me vuelves a tocar, te atacaré enserio —grito furiosa.

—Tú... —apretó los dientes y sacó su varita—. ¡Explosión!

Tabitha alzó su bastón y se protegió con unas estacas gigantes de hielo, seguido envió otro golpe de aire pero esta vez Louise lo esquivo y repitió el mismo hechizo, la joven no pudo reaccionar y en el intento por evitar el ataque soltó su bastón dejándola vulnerable.

—¡Mi bastón! —mencionó Tabitha.

—Te tengo...¡Explo...

—¡Detente, Louise! —gritó Saito.

—¿Saito? —mencionaron al unisonó ambas chicas.

Saito se acerco a Tabitha y la tomó de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Estas herida? —preguntó con una voz apacible.

—N-no...

—¡Saito!, ¿qué estás haciendo? —gritó Louise, molesta. Saito viró el rostro y la atemorizó con la mirada.

—Louise, estuve escuchando todo su discusión, y la verdad...no se que te ha pasado, no entiendo cuando volvistes a ser esa chica tan engreída y muy egoísta, aparte de creída, me has decepcionado, hasta que no cambies esa actitud no pienso volver a estar en la misma habitación que tu —estas palabras la dejaron en shock a Louise, Saito tomó de la mano a Tabitha y salió del lugar por la ruta opuesta del pasillo en donde ambas pelearon.

Louise se quedo sin respuesta solo con una mirada de sorpresa, en la misma posición, sin respuesta alguna. Ya estando un poco mas lejos del lugar, doblaron una esquina y llegaron al balcón donde anteriormente ambos había platicado.

—Saito...¿escuchaste lo que di...

—Escuche cada palabra —dijo dándole la espalda.

Tabitha se sonrojo al ser consciente de todas las cosas que dijo, y más aún al saber que esa confesión la escucho el.

—Puedo explicar lo que sucedió..., pero antes, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Louise?, lo normal hubiera sido que tu te enojarías conmigo, no viceversa —miró a Saito con unos ojos perdidos.

Saito se acercó a ella estando frente a frente, y solo le dio una sonrisa muy alegre, en un movimiento rápido abrazo a la joven, acurrucándola en su pecho, con ambos brazos rodeándola, haciendo la acción un poco fuerte.

—Tenía que ponerle un alto a esa engreída, tampoco puedo permitir que mi princesa esté siendo atacada, después de todo yo soy tu Ivaldi, el caballero que ha venido a rescatarte —le dio una sonrisa tierna, aquellas palabras llenaron de felicidad el corazón de ella, quien agitado rebosaba de alegría, en el momento Tabitha no pudo evitar romper a llorar, nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

—Saito tu... —se le formó un nudo en la garganta, al ser tantas emociones que nunca antes había sentido, las lagrimas no cesaban, pero como ya había echo anteriormente, Saito colocó su mano y la puso en la mejilla de ella, atrapando así las lagrimas que caían en la superficie de su pulgar, Tabitha se soltó un poco, y apoyo su frente en el pecho del joven, con ambas manos tomo y estrujo un poco el buzo de él. Hubo un tenue silencio, de repente Saito sacó un libro el cual abrió rápidamente, y tomando algo de aire mencionó.

—''_Y entonces, Ivaldi logra rescatar a Lew, yaciendo cerca del cadáver del dragón, lagrimas de felicidad, besos de carmesí, simples palabras no podrían describir el momento alegre y aliviador que ambos pasaban, tomados de la mano, miraron fijos por un agujero de la cueva, donde entraban los rayos de sol, símbolo de un nuevo mañana, pero esta vez, estarían juntos para ir hacia ese nuevo día...Fin'' _—Tabitha escuchó esto y agachó la mirada, con ojos cristalinos y dejando de apretar el buzo de Saito.

—Idiota...ese no es el final del libro ''Ivaldi, el héroe'', al final Ivaldi sacrifica su vida para poder matar al dragón y salvar al amor de su vida; Lew —se entristeció un poco—. Después de todas las promesas, Lew no fue capaz de poder estar para siempre, alado de su gran amor; Ivaldi. Es muy triste.

— ¿Y quién dice que Ivaldi y Lew no pueden estar juntos? —mencionó Saito.

—No, imposible..., fue como un amor imposible, yo y Lew no nos diferenciamos mucho, tenemos a un Ivaldi —colocó su mano en la mejilla de Saito—, tenemos un amor imposible, una persona cual no importa cuánto lo deseemos, jamás podremos estar con ella.

Indirectamente se refería a Saito, cosa que el se percató.

—Si tu eres Lew, yo soy Ivaldi, de ser así.. —el se alejo unos pasos y extendió su mano, mostrando la palma—. ¿Por que no me acompañas a escribir un nuevo final junto a ti?.

Al escuchar estas palabras Tabitha rompió a llorar, sin caerse ni nada, solo ahí parada, derramando lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de nostalgia, una corazón latente, un sentimiento correspondido, el aire se hacía pesado. Saito bajo su mano y se quedo algo sorprendido al verla llorar, solo una vez la vio así, y fue cuando la rescataron de su tío Joseph.

—Tabitha...

—Sait... —ella alzó la mirada y en un movimiento rápido Saito le beso en los labios, colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella y con algo de fuerza la apego hacia el, haciendo muy intenso el beso, Tabitha se sorprendió pero poco a poco se dejo llevar, se separaron unos instantes, entre jadeos, mirándose el uno al otro.

—Tabitha, yo...

—No digas mas —ella se sacó sus gafas y le dio una sonrisa, sabía que a Saito le gustaba ver esa expresión; poco a poco acercaron sus rostros, topandose nariz con nariz, poco a poco sentimientos de amor se desenvolvieron en un intenso beso, Tabitha lentamente bajo su brazo donde en su mano llevaba sus gafas, estas finalmente cayeron al piso.

Se quedaron así, no importaba nada mas, cualquier cosa era insignificante, solo aquel instante; recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos vividos, recuerdos alegres, aire de nostalgia, lagrimas de tristeza, lagrimas de felicidad, ambos no sabían que emoción o sentimiento describiría aquel momento, solo sabían que desearían que aquello se volviera eterno...

**Continuara...**


	10. Capitulo 8: Comprobar sentimientos

Capítulo 8: Los pensamientos del caballero.

Un rotundo silencio invadió el balcón, Saito mantenía una mirada silenciosa, con ambos brazos rodeado la tenue espalda de Tabitha quien apoyaba su rostro en el varonil pecho del él. Las palabras parecían haberse agotado, nadie tenía que decir, solo se mantenían estáticos.

— ¡Groarg! —A lo lejos una silueta pequeña volaba por el extenso cielo, pronto se acercaba cada vez más, y se distinguió a Sylphid, pronto comenzó a cambiar de forma mientras aterrizaba a gran velocidad.

— Eh, ¿Irukuku? —Tabitha se separó de él empujándolo—. ¿Tabitha?.

En un movimiento rápido tomó su bastón quien yacía en el suelo y le golpeó en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder un poco más. Finalmente Irukuku aterrizó sobre el con ambos pies en su rostro, dejándolo semi-noqueado. La joven dragona miró con confusión a su ama, se agachó y levantó a Saito mientras le sobaba la zona donde había sido golpeado.

— Onee-sama, ¿qué pasó? —Tabitha no respondió, solo volteó el rostro, desviando la mirada con un rubor.

— Ah…¿qué fue es…¡Ah! —Saito se puso totalmente rojo al ver los grandes y exuberantes pechos desnudos de Irukuku—. Son…son…son…¡Sandías!, ¡sí!, son dos grandes ¡sandías!.

—¿Huh?.

— ¡Pervertido! —Tabitha lanzó un libro que tenía guardado bajo su capa, golpeándolo con el filo del objeto, dejándolo noqueado esta vez.

— Onee-sama, ¿por qué hiciste es…

— Irukuku, recuerda que cada vez que vayas a cambiar de forma hazlo en un lugar donde nadie te vea, piensa que cada vez que lo haces apareces desnuda, y no habrá alguien que te de ropa para cuando pase eso —reprendió levemente Tabitha—. Entremos, puedes pescar un resfriado si sigues así.

— ¿Y Saito? —la joven miró con preocupación mientras ponía tocaba su barbilla con la punta de su dedo índice.

— Déjalo, de seguro despierta al rato —abrió la puerta y entro primero, seguido procedió la otra joven.

Mientras Saito, se mantenía en el piso con sus ojos como dos espirales, no demostraba alguna reacción por lo que el golpe con el libro que le lanzó Tabitha, debió ser algo parecido a los golpes que le da Louise.

Tabitha e Irukuku caminaban por el extenso y largo pasillo, el camino cubierto de una alfombra roja, las paredes lucían su color café chocolate, elegante para cualquier paladar, unas velas sobre unos soportes en secuencia de cada espacio por ventana seguían de largo al igual que el extenso pasillo. Tabitha le había dado su capa de la academia a Irukuku para que se cubra, ella tapada solo le observaba desde atrás mientras elaboraba sus dudas dentro de sí, después de un corto silencio decidió preguntar.

— Onee-sama, ¿qué hacían tú y Saito en el balcón a estas horas?, no sé si es mi imaginación pero…pude distinguir más o menos que tú y el estaban muy cerca, ¿no crees? —aquella pregunta incomodo a Tabitha quien dejo un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pronto agachó la mirada y sin voltear tartamudeo.

— Pues… —se sonrojo al recordar el beso que se dieron—. El me pidió que le enseñara a leer, él no sabe aún las letras de este mundo.

Irukuku se confundió un poco, pero luego pudo captar y percatarse de lo que realmente habría pasado, pues con la manera en que le dio vueltas al asunto era claro que no solo le estaría ''enseñando'' a leer. Mantuvo un silencio hasta que ambas llegaron al cuarto de la joven.

— ¿Vas a dormir a fuera o aquí dentro? —preguntó Tabitha mientras desbrochaba su blusa, Irukuku como no podía mantener su forma humana mucho tiempo, dormía naturalmente a fuera, porque hubo una vez que durmió en su forma humana con Tabitha e inconscientemente se transformó en dragón, aplastando a Tabitha y casi dejándola como un delgado papel de cuaderno, literalmente. Al pensar en aquel mal rato meneó su rostro de izquierda a derecha volviendo en sí.

— Esto… —Irukuku abrazó a Tabitha contra su pecho—. Mi pequeña Onee-sama, ya estas creciendo.

—¿Irukuku?.

Para Irukuku, un lejano recuerdo volvió a su mente. Era hace mucho tiempo, no sabía porque lo recordó tan de repente, pero detalladamente no podía olvidarlo. Fue en un día caluroso de Verano, ella estaba durmiendo en una colina bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, Tabitha estaba sentada apoyada contra el tronco, leyendo un libro como suele hacer. De pronto un extraño sentimiento de poder le invadió dentro de sí, como sí sintiera una agitación provenir de su corazón.

—_¿Grurg? _—el dragón se levantó, Tabitha presintió su acción y desvió la mirada para poder verlo.

— _¿Qué sucede Sylphid? _—la joven cerró el libro y se levantó acercándose al dragón.

El dragón comenzaba a mirar hacia todas partes como si buscase alguna respuesta, de repente un aura azul rodeo todo su cuerpo, Tabitha se sorprendió y solo retrocedió esperando que algo sucediera.

— _¡Groarg! —el aura la rodeó completamente al dragón y una luz brillante se propagó dejando sin mirar a Tabitha quien se cubrió con su antebrazo._

— _¿Q-Qué acaba de suceder? —reaccionó la joven aun cubriéndose._

_Cuando pudo volver a ver correctamente, en vez de su dragón vio a una joven de unos 17 años, cabello largo azul y ojos verdes, estaba desnuda, esto hizo que Tabitha quedará sorprendida quien se sacó sus lentes y limpió la luna de estos pensando que estaba viendo mal, cuando creyó que veía bien, se acercó a la joven quien la miraba con una cara de medio temor e inseguridad._

—_¿Quién eres tú y qué haces hecho con Sylphid? —preguntó con una expresión seria._

— _Groarg, grurg, graorg —gruñía inútilmente, Tabitha pensó si estaba jugando con ella o era en verdad que no podía hablar, la miró de reojo y notó que ella portaba el collar que la había puesto a su dragon, lo tomó con una mano y lo examinó, sus sospechas ya eran demasiado claras._

— _Eres…¿Sylphid? —la joven asintió desesperada afirmando la pregunta, aunque solo entendiera la parte de ''Sylphid'' — entonces si eres Sylphid…_

_Tabitha suspiró, se le había venido un problema que ni ella se lo esperaba, se sacó su capa y cubrió a la joven, la miró a los ojos pensativa, Sylphid sintió un extraño aprecio hacia Tabitha._

_Tiempo después Tabitha le sugirió que le diera nombre a sus dos formas, así que ella decidió llamar ''Irukuku'' a su cuerpo humano y quedarse con Sylphid para su faceta dragón._

_Se podría decir que era como una chica dragón._

Una lágrima se le escapó a Irukuku quien no soltaba a la joven, de hecho, hacía mas intenso el abrazo, Tabitha notó esto y solo se mantuvo en silencio correspondiendo a la muestra de afecto de su familiar.

—Onee-sama, tú amas a Saito, ¿cierto?, aún cuando sabes que el está casado con Louise, lo sigues amando, ¿verdad? —ella la separó y puso ambas manos en los hombros de su ama.

Tabitha agachó la mirada sonrojada, pero tomó el valor suficiente para poder admitirlo.

—Si...lo amo, lo sigo amando, y no creo que lo deje de amar —ella miró con decisción.

—Onee-sama, sabes bien que él está casado con Louise, pero, ¿aun así estas dispuesta a seguir luchando más por él?

Tabitha asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada, solo dejando que su rostro expresara su respuesta. Irukuku sonrió.

—Mi Onee-sama es una cabezota indiscreta —soltó una pequeña risa—. Pero aun así no te rindes por tus objetivos.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó Tabitha, observándola fijamente.

— No es nada Onee-sama —respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, llorando en silencio, Tabitha solo se mantuvo callada.

Después de unas horas, Saito recobró la consciencia despertándose de golpe.

— ¡Ah!, esto… —le tomo unos minutos poder recordar todo y darle sentido—. Oh ya recuerdo, Tabitha me golpeó con un libro y caí inconsciente, la verdad es que sus golpes no se diferencian mucho de los que me da Louise.

Saito se paró y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, entró al castillo, y ya caminando por el pasillo, comenzó a pensar en que habitación tendría que dormir, no podría meterse al dormitorio de Tabitha, peor que con Louise quien seguramente estaría molesta, además que no podría meterse a cualquier cuarto, necesitaba alguna autorización.

— Seguramente que todos estarán descansando, no he sabido de ellos desde ese ataque, tal vez incluso ya se habrán marchado sin avisarnos —suspiró.

Mientras tanto una joven de cabellos rojos quien llevaba un pijama algo revelador, tenía el escote muy descubierto mostrando su gran busto. Bostezaba mientras caminaba a pasos silenciosos, pronto notó la presencia de Saito por lo cual decidió detenerse.

— ¿Saito? —llamó aquella joven.

— Mmm, ¿Kirche?, ¿eres tú? —Saito se quedo algo sorprendido, pensaba que por aquel ataque ya se habrían ido por su seguridad—. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

—¿Cómo qué, qué hago aquí? —miró algo molesta—. Tabitha es mi mejor amiga, es obvio que no me iba a ir como si nada sabiendo que está expuesta a este peligro.

— Y los demás.

— Están durmiendo en sus habitaciones, Tiffania, Siesta, están en mi habitación, ¿quieres pasar? —contestó guiñando el ojo.

Saito no entendía el doble sentido que quería mencionar en broma Kirche, solo agachó la mirada algo preocupado.

— Si, necesito hablar con alguien —Kirche dejo su humor, y se puso seria, sabía que el chico no estaba para bromas.

— ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Louise de nuevo? —mencionó con obviedad.

— Algo por el estilo —suspiró decepcionado.

— Esta bien, vamos, de seguro que logramos animarte —sonrió.

— Muchas gracias —correspondió Saito.

Kirche y Saito caminaron a oscuras mientras él comenzaba a relatar lo que sucedía, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era infidelidad pero aun así se sentía confundido. Una vez entraron en la habitación, Siesta recibió a Saito con algo de confusión, no sabría que tendría que hacer allí, Tiffa se puso nerviosa por su presencia.

— Saito, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

— Tranquila chicas, Saito dice que necesitaba hablar con alguien, al parecer él y Saito se volvieron a pelear —contestó con pasividad.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo entre ustedes de nuevo Saito-san? —cuestionó Tiffania.

Saito apretó la prenda de su pantalón con inseguridad.

—Pues…sí…

—Saito siéntate, ya te traigo un poco de té —dijo Siesta con una sonrisa.

— Gra…cias…—respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Él joven se sentó en el sillón que le habían ofrecido, Siesta le sirvió una taza de té sobre un pequeño plato, las jóvenes se sentaron en un sofá frente a él esperando que empezara a hablar.

—Pues…no quisieran que me juzgaran mal acerca de lo que les voy a contar —mencionó Saito.

—Tranquilo querido, puedes decirnos lo que quiera, somos tus amigas —dijo con seguridad Kirche.

—Si, Saito en lo que necesites podemos ayudarte —mencionó Siesta.

—Yo con…gusto ayudaré a usted, Saito-san —anunció nerviosa, Tiffania.

—Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, pues…

Saito les contó todo lo que había pasado detalladamente, liberando todo ese pesar que sentía dentro, explicó los sentimientos albergados hacia ambas chicas, ellas lo miraron con seriedad a partir de ese momento por lo que Saito comenzó a arrepentirse de haberles contado. Kirche se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Saito, con su mano le dio una bofetada, él solo agachó la cabeza, sintiendo unos deseos insaciables de llorar, nunca antes había pasado por ello, pero se sentía bastante culpable. Kirche se percató que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Vamos, la bofetada fue por haberte fijado en mi mejor amiga, antes cuando estaba interesado en ti —dijo entre risas, Saito la miró con los ojos lagrimosos—. Escucha, si, te has metido en un buen lío, pero con los deseos del corazón no se pueden hacer nada, actuaste sin pensar y ahora no sabes que hacer.

—Ah, es injusto, como es posible que te hayas fijado en la menos desarrollada de nosotras —dijo con un puchero Siesta refiriéndose a Tabitha.

—Saito, pero no todo es parte culpa suya, Louise le dijo cosas feas, cosas que le hirieron de algún modo, y en parte por eso es que actuó así.

Saito sintió un gran alivio que quería llorar en ese momento, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su buzo y les sonrió a todas.

—Muchas gracias por escucharme, me sentía bastante sofocado —dijo aliviado.

— Tranquilo, bueno, los que no has contado es bastante interesante, osea que antes no sentías nada por Tabitha y ahora que has tenido la oportunidad de estar muy cerca de ella te diste cuenta que aun así mantenías sentimientos ¿qué no habían despertado antes? —preguntó Kirche

— Suena muy tierno, te enamoraste de ella por su forma de ser, pero…enserio…hiciste cosas pervertidas…¿con ella? —se refirió a aquel instante en que ambos tuvieron relaciones —dijo Siesta.

El dormitorio se quedó en silencio, las tres estaban apenadas como para hablar de ese tema.

—Pobre de Tabitha, no entiendo cómo es que pudo soportar tanto, claro si se trata de Saito, debió sufrir bastante —miró tapándose la boca a Saito.

— ¡Hey no hables como si yo fuera un animal, la traté delicadamente! —mencionó Saito haciendo un puño.

— ¿ Y cómo es "delicadamente''? —preguntó Tiffania.

Saito se puso totalmente rojo, y bajó la mirada.

— Esto es incómodo, en fin, ¿qué puedo hacer?

— Que raro, y yo que pensé que tú y Louise eran el uno para el otro, pero bueno, no es culpa tuya, tú hiciste tu papel aquí, te enamoraste de ella y pediste su mano, pero ella se volvió a dejar llevar y ahora la regó —Kirche se acomodó y suspiró.

— No sé si es la mejor idea, pero, si fueras fiel a tus sentimientos te irías con Tabitha y Louise de seguro sufriría bastante, a parte que ya están casados, pero….

— Saito-san…si amas en verdad a la señorita Tabitha, deberías comprobar si realmente son sentimientos verdaderos o solo son sentimientos impulsivos —dijo entre titubeos.

Saito le llamó la atención el consejo de Tiffania y se acercó a ella con cierta distancia poniéndola nerviosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —miró fijo.

— ¡Ah!, pues…pues…que compruebes si lo que sientes es real o simplemente un sentimiento momentáneo, cuando descubras que son reales, sabrás que decisión tomar —aclaró la joven elfo.

—Muchas gracias Tiffa-chan —Saito le tomo de las manos y le sonrió, ella se sonrojo—. Me has ayudado bastante.

— ¡Hey y yo querido! —dijo quejándose Kirche.

— No es justo que seas mal agradecido Saito —grito Siesta.

Las dos jóvenes se acercaron al chico con el pecho sobresaltado, mostrando una postura de enojo.

—Esperen, no…a ustedes también les doy gracias es solo que…—Saito impuso su manos tratando de calmar a las chicas.

Un temblor se sintió e hizo sucumbir a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, todas las jóvenes cayeron encima de Saito. Pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó, cuando Saito se dio cuenta tenía el busto desnudo de Tiffania en su rostro mientras que con su mano izquierda lo tenía sobre el de Siesta y con la otra mano en el de Kirche, una hemorragia nasal se le vino a Saito cuando se percató cayendo medio desmayado, mientras que todas las chicas le miraban confundidas. La puerta se abrió de golpe, era uno de los guardias reales del castillo, un hombre que llevaba un armadura plateada y una lanza muy bien refinada.

— Rápido, estamos bajo ataque enemigo, vayan a los refugios, nos encargaremos de esto —dijo el soldado.

— ¡¿Ataque?! —mencionaron todos al unísono.

— Si, no hay tiempo que perder, váyanse rápido —el tipo hacía señas con las manos.

— Vayan ustedes chicas, yo debo ir a ayudar, al fin ya cabo tengo el poder de hacerlo —Saito corrió hacia el pasillo evitando al guardia mientras rápidamente se dirigía hacia la habitación de Tabitha.

— ¡Saito! —gritaron todas las chicas preocupadas.

— Rápido debo encontrar a Tabitha para poder…¡Ah!

De repente una explosión mando a Saito casi volando hacia atrás, se golpeó contra la pared colapsada y cayó al suelo entre los escombros, al parecer habían lanzado un ataque de fuego hacia una de las paredes de los castillos, y él había recibido el ataque.

Se levantó y se limpió la suciedad, se acercó hacia lo que había quedado de la pared y miró a través notó lo que sería un ejército de unos cien mil hombres, todos armados, magos de fuego y tierra quienes constantemente lanzaban ataques hacia las habitaciones.

— ¡Louise! —pensó el muchacho, siguió caminando con jadeos entre sí, desesperado, pronto hubo otra explosión que pudo presenciar al ver que frente a él el piso de arriba no resistió y cayó casi encima de él, por suerte retrocedió, ya eran dos veces que se salvaba—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Él se volvió a parar, esta vez un poco más cansado, su vista se hacía nubla.

—Saito, ¿estás bien? —alzó la mirada y era Irukuku, atrás de ella estaba Louise quien solo lo observó un poco y volteó pedante, era seguro que seguía molesta.

—Si… ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó algo agobiado.

— Luego te explicó, primero vamos con la reina —por reina se refería a Tabitha. Todos corrieron a un paso suave, tenían que ser discretos si no querían recibir otro ataque, Saito observaba a Louise quien se mantenía con una expresión fría.

— Parece, que los problemas acaban de empezar.

Solo suspiró y esperaba que las cosas no fueran peor.


	11. Capítulo 9: Su majestad

**Capitulo 9: Su majestad.**

Los pasos se escuchaban en un ego que resonaba por las destrozadas paredes, Saito volteaba desde los huecos que dejaban los bombardeos, el patio del castillo prendido en llamas, los soldados que salían eran rápidamente eliminados por magos tipo fuego, se mordía el labio inferior ante la impotencia de querer desenvainar una espada y acabar con ellos, pero por ahora su objetivo era reunirse con Tabitha para dar las indicaciones de la situación. De reojo observaba a Louise quien parecía ignorarlo por completo, suspiraba al saber que ella tenía derecho a estar así.

—Vamos, más rápido —decía Irukuku quien estaba muy adelantada, Saito aceleró el paso pero Louise tropezó, por lo cual él se detuvo a ayudarla.

— ¿Estas bien, Louise? —Louise lo miró fríamente y se levantó apartando la mano de Saito.

—No creo haberte educado para que llames a tu ama por su primer nombre, ¡perro! —avanzó haciendo que Saito se apartara.

— Louise…

Tragó saliva y continuó el camino. Al llegar, cruzaron por la angosta puerta de madera, y se toparon con varios guardias, hombres altos de hombros anchos y armadura que lucía bastante pesada, sus ojos se perdían en la sombra que propagaba los cascos que llevaban, una lanza bastante larga y un escudo exageradamente largo sostenían en cada mano, en su cintura resguardaban una espada y una bolsa de tela que según lo que se sospechaba podría ser pólvora para el semicañón de mano que tenían en el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

— "Estos tipos están armados hasta los dientes" —pensó Saito con algo de humor.

—Irukuku, gracias por traerlos, capitán, organicé los grupos especializados en el ataque y ordéneles que vayan al frente, que los soldados de armamento pesado se posicionen alrededor de los enemigos así propinar un ataque con los cañones más eficaces, cuando los tengan daré la orden de ejecución y atacaremos con el arma secreta —Saito observaba con admiración a Tabitha, nunca antes había visto ese lado de liderazgo y responsabilidad, la hacía lucir bastante superior. Louise notó el interés que él demostraba en ella y esto hizo que solo hiciera un puchero de celos.

—Sí, mi reina —el tipo salió acompañado de los guardias por la puerta, ¿cómo es que cabían esos hombres tan inmensos por la apertura?

Tabitha suspiró y miró a Saito.

—Disculpa, quisiera hablar a solas con Louise, por favor, sal, Irukuku tú también —índico con su bastón la puerta, Irukuku con algo de desconfianza se fue y Saito sin decir nada más solo una mirada de confusión salió del lugar, Louise miró con algo de odio a Tabitha pero solo era a simple viste, ¿Qué querría hablar con ella?, según todo lo que ha pasado, dirigirse la palabra vendría a ser lo más estúpido ante ambas contrincantes.

—Escucha Louise, necesito pedirte algo —miró fijamente a Louise.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó sin emoción alguna.

— El arma secreta que necesito para esta guerra es…tu magia del vacío, no…más bien, te necesito a ti.

— ¿Y por qué yo quisiera prestarme? —esto hizo que Tabitha se sorprendiera.

— Louise, ¿eres consciente que mientras estamos hablando varias vidas se están perdiendo allá fuera? —dijo con un tono serio, Louise bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de sus palabras anteriores—. Necesito que tú y Saito colaboren en esta guerra, si tenemos a una de las magas del vacío y a la mano izquierda de Dios, esos rebeldes no resistirán ni un minuto ante nuestras tropas.

—Si lo sé…pero…colaboraré con una y única condición —dijo con una mirada comprometedora.

— La que sea, solo habla —dijo apresurada.

—Quiero que rompas cualquier tipo de relación que tengas con Saito, es más, quiero que acabes las cosas con él, no sean nada simplemente dos personas, no te vuelvas a acercar más a él —dijo desatando ese odio que sentí en su interior, Tabitha retrocedió y cuestionó su respuesta, de pronto un nudo en la garganta le impedía a hablar, algo en su interior le presionaba.

Tabitha no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa ante tal condición que le pedía Louise, con algo de duda, caminó hacia una ventana tapada por una gran cortina roja, apartó un poco la tela y observó a su ejército pelear valientemente ante la oleada de enemigos que yacían justo en la entrada del castillo.

"Hay que vengar el asesinato del rey verdadero y único, Joseph, tú, su sobrina, Charlotte, eres una traidora, muestra la cara y deja de esconderte, basura!

"Nosotros no estamos cegados como para bajar la cabeza ante una traidora"

"¡Queremos la cabeza de la reina!"

Los gritos e insultos ofensivos ante Tabitha, solo le eran un peso más a su alma, sus parpados temblaban, quería cerrarse pero su mirada no iba a bajar ante un momento así, debía hacer algo, respiró profundamente y miró a Louise a los ojos.

— Lo haré —dijo sin quebrar la voz.

Louise sonrió con una mirada de desprecio.

— Pero entiende, que esto lo hago por mi patria, porque imponer mis sentimientos ante la seguridad de mi gente, es un vil acto de egoísmo y si lo hiciera, no merecería llamarme "Reina" de este país, en mí, muy dentro de mí, jamás dejaré de amar a Saito, a si tu intentes alejarme de él yo seguiré…

—Cállate, tu patria me importa un bledo, una vez que prometas alejarte de él este pacto queda sellado si lo rompes, solo demostraras tu deshonor, ¿ o es que la reina de Gallia no tiene orgullo como para mantener al cabo sus promesas?, ¿sabes Tabitha?, últimamente he llegado a despreciarte bastante, primero te tome como una simple rival pero a medida que seguías insistiendo con quitármelo , esto se comenzó a transformar en odio y no sé cuándo cese pero de algo estoy segura; te detesto —se cruzó de brazos y mostro una mirada fría y vacía.

—"Un frasco…necesito un frasco para encerrar todos estos sentimientos y arrojarlos al fondo de mi ser, necesito que se pierda, necesito matarlos, pero no…puedo" —Tabitha mordía su labio inferior, algo le apretaba por dentro, su voz se extinguía como una llama ante el viento, pero poniendo todo su corazón roto, pronunció aquellas palabras que la matarían internamente—. Está bien lo haré.

A Louise le sorprendió la inexpresiva cara de ella, no parecía demostrar ninguna expresión facial ante aquello, algo que le molesto, esperaba verla sufrir ante aquello solo pudo apretar los puños y suspirar despreciándola.

— Dile a Saito que necesito hablar con él, deja terminar este asunto de una vez —pronunció con un tono helado.

—S-Si… —Louise miró hasta salir de la habitación a Tabitha, ella correspondía con unos ojos inexpresivos.

Al salir Saito se encontraba parado apoyado en una pared, con los ojos cerrados se acercó y le llamó, él entro algo desconfiado, Louise solo esperaba a que llegara el momento en que se podría sentir más aliviada.

— Sí, Tabitha, ¿para qué me llamabas?...

— He estado pensando bien las cosas y…lo nuestro debe terminar, sé que suena algo precipitado, pues no hemos establecido un noviazgo concreto pero nuestras acciones han demostrado más allá de las palabras, pero hay que ser prudentes, y dejar esto, ambos tenemos responsabilidades y ambos hemos actuado imprudentemente ante ello —ella volteó a ver su trono, el sillón donde se sentaba el rey, y continuó—. Tú tienes una esposa, y yo, yo soy la reina de un país, se consciente ambos jamás podremos estar juntos.

— Tabitha…¿a qué vienen estas palabras? —dijo Saito temiéndose lo peor.

—Saito, quiero pedirte perdón, yo…te seduje para cumplir mi renegado y egoísta deseo de estar contigo, de tenerte, solo por este maldito amor que siento por ti, pero he pensado las cosas hasta esta conclusión, lo mejor para los dos es ya no vernos nunca más —ella volteó a verlo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Saito vio su rostro, mentía, mentía vilmente.

— Tabitha, no te mientas a ti misma, esto no es lo que tú quieres, ni tampoco lo que yo quiero —dijo Saito con una mirada seria.

— Pero…¡jamás podremos estar juntos, tú ya estas casado, y el divorcio, es algo muy mal visto por los demás, tal vez incluso todos tus amigos se alejarían de ti por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo! —grito Tabitha rompiendo esa imagen seria que daba.

— Si realmente te amara, ¿crees que me importaría lo que los demás piensen?, ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran, tal vez me abandonen y quede solo en este mundo al que no pertenezco, pero, mientras te tenga a ti, todo valdrá la pena —dijo con una sonrisa.

— No hagas esto más difícil, por favor, te lo ruego —gritó soltando su bastón para acercarse a él y levemente empujarlo—. Aléjate…de mí, por favor.

Saito abrazó a Tabitha fuertemente contra su pecho en ese momento, ella se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba la prenda del joven.

— No te dejaré —dijo decidido.

Justo en ese momento Tabitha lo empujó y seguido lo abofeteó con una mirada ensombrecida.

— Ya basta de esto, soy Charlotte Helene de Orleans, soy la reina de Gallia y tú, Hiraga Saito do Ornieles, no importa si eres el guardián de la reina de Tristain, si sigues acercándote hacia mí, no duraré en tomarlo como un acoso y falta de respeto hacia un superior tuyo, no duraré en…encarcelarte y darte la pena de muerte…así que…si aprecias tu vida, lárgate de mi país —Tabitha retrocedió ante Saito que no sabía cómo responder ante aquellas palabras—. Solo haz como si nunca me hubieras visto, ahora por favor, vete.

— ¡Maldición!, como quieres que actúe como si jamás te hubiera conocido, ¿tras todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? —Saito comenzó a refutar las palabras de la joven quien solo se agachó para tomar su bastón y susurrar un hechizo que pronto materializó un cristal de hielo que salió disparado y rozó la mejilla de Saito dejando una cortada como resultado, él solo se quedó petrificado.

—Te dije que te vayas, y aun sigues aquí, solo por esta vez fallé, para la próxima no hay errores —dijo heladamente.

Saito recobró la compostura y dijo con un tonto serio.

—Solo espero, que esta decisión, sea la que realmente creas y sientas correcta, porque si lo haces por obligación o estas insegura de esto, no creo poder perdonarte que me hagas esto —le dio la espalda a Tabitha y se acercó a la puerta pero antes de salir pronunció sarcásticamente— Creo que ahora debo olvidarme de "Tabitha" y conocerte por "Charlotte la reina de Gallia", de ser así, con su permiso, su majestad.

El hizo una reverencia y salió azotando la puerta demostrando el sarcasmo ante la situación. Al salir Irukuku corrió hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros exaltada.

—Hey, Saito, ¿Qué pasó con Onee-sama?, ¿nee? —ella miró con ojos de preocupación a un decaído Saito quien solo desvió la mirada conteniendo su desgracia y solo respondió con una vez quebradiza.

—Ella…tomó una decisión…

— ¿Decisión?, ¿qué decisión?

—Voy con las tropas a prepararme, debo ayudar—él se soltó de Irukuku y metió sus manos en ambos bolsillos, seguido caminó hasta perderse en la oscuridad del extremo.

—Hey, ¡Saito! —las dudas de Irukuku se hicieron cada vez más acertadas, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta una vez dentro—. Onee-sama, ¿qué sucede?.

Tabitha yacía mirando hacia el cielo anochecido iluminado por un rojo naranja debido a las antorchas de fuego de los rebeldes, miraba en secuencia, sus patriotas pelear en su nombre y verlos caer uno por uno.

—Irukuku, este, este ejercito que esta luchando, ¿son todas las fuerzas del castillo? —preguntó con una voz más silenciosa que lo usual.

—No, según el capitán, estos son solo para hacer tiempo, el verdadero ejército se está alistando como tú lo ordenaste, con Louise y Saito, ellos no tendrán oportunidad —comentó e informó la joven de cabellos azules, aun preocupada por la actitud de su ama.

—Oh…ya veo —alzó la mirada, dejando iluminar su rostro por el brillo natural que propagaba el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, respiró hondamente, como si lo hubiera perdido todo.

— ¡Onee-sama!, ¿qué está pasando?, me estas preocupando demasiado —ella no perdía de vista a su ama, quien de pronto volteó a verla a los ojos, mirando con esa inexpresiva faceta.

—_Saito…_

—¿Nee?

—Saito…

En ese momento Tabitha soltó su bastón y se dejó caer de rodillas, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, se mordía entre dientes dejando clara la acción, y poco a poco rompía a llorar precipitadamente, Irukuku corrió hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—Onee-sama, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿qué sucedió? —Tabitha lloraba sin cesar como si estuviera dejando escapar toda reacción ante tantas desgracias que había pasado en su vida, no sentía que podría parar.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna Irukuku abrazó contra su pecho a Tabitha, y una lagrima se le escapó, más que cualquier otra cosa, algo que no soportaba, algo que le partía el alma era ver a su ama llorar, sin duda esto era lo más triste que ella podría observar, no soportaba que su maestra derramara lágrimas.

—Onee-sama, no llores, por favor…

—Saito…lo he perdido…he perdido a Saito…Louise…ha ganado —cubrió su rostro en el pecho de su familiar y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Un ambiente tenso se propago disfrazado en un mutismo absoluto, era un amargo momento, sin duda.

Saito mientras tanto, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, ensombrecida, no había ido al lugar donde había indicado ir, se hecho, se había perdido por los variados pasillos del castillo, no podía escuchar los sonidos de las explosiones, de vez en cuando se tropezaba a los sismos provocados por las explosiones de afuera, no parecía importarle nada.

—"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué está pasando esto?, intentaba evadir a Tabitha, como si sus sentimientos no me valieran nada, pero, terminé jugando con fuego y siendo consciente de ello seguí quemándome en este amor que nació en tan solo una mirada, y ahora, cuando creí que las cosas podrían ir bien, sucede esto, pero…no puedo quejarme, la decisión era la correcta, no podríamos haber estado juntos nunca, aunque lo quisiéramos, la situación no lo permitiría…"

De repente sintió alguien lanzarse contra él, lo que hizo que cayera sentado con esa persona encima de él, era Louise, ¿qué hacía ella allí, en ese momento?.

— ¡Saito!, idiota, ¿en dónde crees que estas?, ¿en una casa de playa? —mencionaba con sarcasmo—. Te he estado buscando por todas partes, y te encuentro en este campo minado, el capitán indicó claramente que no nos acerquemos a los ventanales y mucho menos estar por allí como conejos traviesos en los pasillos, tenemos que reunirnos con los soldados, allí nos darán las estrategias que usaremos para neutralizar al enemigo, ¡rápido!...¿ah?.

Louise interrumpió su regaño al ver el rostro de Saito, empañado de lágrimas que salían lentamente, como si se esforzará por no dejarlas salir, al verlo así solo pensó en una sola cosa.

—Así que por fin lo hizo —al pensar en esto un leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Saito, ¿qué te sucede?.

Saito solo evitaba no llorar en ese momento frente a ella, se encontraba dudoso de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, ya no sabía que decisión tomar, se sentía perdido.

—Louise…yo…no sé qué hacer…no tengo nada ya…

—Tranquilo, Saito, me tienes a mí, con eso te ha de bastar, ¿no?.

Louise colocó una mano en la mejilla de Saito y le dio un suave beso en los labios, poco a poco lo volvió más intensó, teniéndolo a él por primera vez tan sumiso, Saito seguía en sus pensamiento aun con la acción de la joven.

—"¿Qué es esto?, los besos de Louise, por tan mal que se encontrará la situación, nunca dejaban de ser tan dulces, ese dulzón que me enamoraba de ella, ese dulce que me enloquecía, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué este beso lo siento tan amargo?, ¿por qué…?

—Saito, te amo —dijo con un tono suave la joven de cabellos rosados, una vez al terminar aquel acto.

— (…) —Saito ensombrecida su rostro, no sabía que responder, se encontraba perdido.

Louise, aunque no le haya respondido, sonreía al saber que ya no tenía ninguna competencia, lo tenía a Saito solo para él, por alguna razón, una incómoda sensación de culpa le seguí estorbando en su "victoria".

Solo un silencio amortiguaba la situación.

Después de cerca de unos veinte minutos, las puertas del castillo se abrieron, los soldados que retenían a los rebeldes, corrieron despavoridos a refugiarse, dando paso a la segunda oleada de soldados, magos de tipo viento, tipo agua/hielo, perfectos para poder neutralizar a los enemigos. Primero salieron el campo guerreros con espadas y escudos entre ellos se encontraba Saito con una espada especializada para esta ocasión, una hoja de agua, según lo que decía el capitán, aquella hoja había sido forjada por magos de hielo que para su creación tardaron cincuenta años en poder unificar todos los poderes del elemento, atrás de ellos los magos de dichos elementos, en los costados, encima de los escombros, dúos de soldados con cañones apuntando a los invasores, Tabitha, no, Charlotte Helene de Orleans, la reina de Gallia, apareció montando un esbelto caballo blanco decorado en su lomo, el atuendo de ella fue distinto, una armadura con pechos de vaivén que cubrían el torso de la joven, unas prendas de cuero cubrían sus piernas y la tela de una camisa marrón de mangas largas grande, dejaba tras el apretado el cinturón la insinuación de una falda. Acompañándola, en un caballo café con manchas blancas, Louise yacía montándolo, con el mismo atuendo de la academia, Louise se tomó un momento para acercarse a Tabitha quien solo la miraba con ojos fríos.

—Tabitha, ¿qué sucedieron con los chicos que nos acompañaron, me refiero a Kirche y el resto, todos ellos habían venido para tu anterior fiesta pero con todo esto…

—Los regresé a la academia, se opusieron pero los hice regresar a la fuerza, no permitiré que más vidas se desperdicien por mi incompetencia.

Louise se acalló y solo asintió, miró al frente y observó la gran cantidad de opositores, ¿todos estos sujetos odiaban tanto a Tabitha como para querer su cabeza en venganza de un dictador?, ¡Deben estar locos!

Saito por su parte, respiró hondamente y desenvainó aquella mística hoja, este ambiente por alguna razón le resultaba reconfortante, la verdadera guerra había iniciado, aunque esta tal vez sea un sola pequeña parte de los opositores, sería una buena pelea aunque solo sea "en defensa de su majestad". Él apuntó con la espada a la cabeza de uno de los generales de los enemigos, y susurró unas pequeñas palabras antes de dar el primer golpe.

—Esto va por ti, su majestad.

**Continuará.**


End file.
